All About Loving You
by Eowebriviel
Summary: Chapter 7 up. Katie Bell is going to her final year at Hogwarts. Will true love finally find her? And is Oliver Wood going to confess his true feelings for her? An OWKB story!
1. Default Chapter

> **All about loving you**  
  
**A/N:** As you can see, I'm starting a new story. To those few people that read my other story (Those Hazel Eyes), please don't shoot me! I know that I should update more regularly but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. I just had to write it!   
  
A few notes: Katie, Oliver, the freaky twins (Fred and George), and Angelina are in their last year. Alicia is in her sixth.   
  
Harry Potter in his third.   
  
By the way, Shrek 2 so totally ROCKS!  
  
Chapter one: At home and on the train.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Katherine Bell, if you don't get up in five seconds, you're going to be late!"  
  
I moaned and turned around in my bed again. Just like all the other nights during summer holiday, I had gone to bed way too late. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my clock. Nine thirty. I moaned once again and slowly got out of bed.   
  
I tripped over my clothes that were scattered all over my room. First things first, what am I going to wear? I opened my closet and took my favourite black jeans with a plain, white blouse. I quickly got my Hogwarts trunk and filled it with clothes, books and my Quidditch supplies.   
  
I looked in the mirror and a couple of bright, green eyes stared back at me. My long, black hair was pulled together in a pony tail. I had a pale skin and a not too skinny body. I had grown a bit over the summer, but I was sure that the twins had grown twice as much.   
  
"KATIE!"  
  
Sweet Merlin! Why is my mother always so… stressed every start of term? I grabbed my trunk and hurried downstairs, as fast as I could. Really, this trunk is going to kill me! It is way too heavy. And I don't think my brother is going to be much of a help.  
  
My brother, Seth Bell, is already graduated from Hogwarts. He lives together with his fiancée, but comes bursting in once a week for food, when Lizzie, his fiancée, had tried to cook again. And a week later, it's his laundry. You get the point. And, for a change, he's here again.  
  
"There you are," my mother greeted me when I stumbled in the kitchen. "Here is some breakfast. Seth is driving you to the station." She gave me some cereals and a cup of coffee, which I gave to Seth. I never really liked it.   
  
"Come on, Kat. Or we'll never make it." Seth tried to carry my trunk the muggle way, but he didn't manage to. "Damn! What do you always put in that thing?" He finally took his wand out of his pocket and bewitched the bloody thing to his car.   
  
"Oh, honey!" My mom took me in a tight hug. "I still can't believe that my baby girl is going to her final year." She sobbed in my hair. "You just look so much like your father." She said with adoration in her voice. My dad was killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters, when I was two years old. "Go on, now! Seth is waiting." She pushed me outside before I could even say something. "Don't do anything stupid, take good care of yourself and stay away from those bloody twins!"  
  
I chuckled. "I will, mom." I hugged her and gave a kiss on her cheek. I quickly went to Seth's car and we drove away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I had finally arrived on platform 9 ¾. Seth just had given me a hug and hurried off. So, here I am. With a trunk that is extremely heavy and no sight of my friends. I looked up to the grey clouds and of course, it started to rain. I sighed and began to pick up my trunk.   
  
I had managed to get my trunk a little bit closer to the train.   
  
"Need help, Bell?"  
  
I looked up and saw Marcus Flint with a false grin on his face.  
  
"No, thanks, Flint. I'll do it myself." I was already panting and sweating, but I didn't want that Flint touched my trunk with his troll-like hands. I still remembered what he did to me, last year.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." He pushed me aside and without any effort my trunk was in the train in an empty compartment.   
  
He can forget that I will thank him!   
  
"Well, you owe me something, Bell." He winked disgustingly at me and walked away.  
  
Ieuw, ieuw, IEUW!
> 
> * * *
> 
> "There she is!"  
  
The door of my compartment flew open and before I knew it, the twins had hugged me, closely followed by my two best friends, Alicia Spinnet (a sixth year) and Angelina Johnson ( a seventh year).   
  
"We were looking al over for you!" Angelina said. "Where were you hiding?" She flopped down in front of me and pushed her dark brown hair over her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I had troubles with my trunk-"  
  
"As always," Fred claimed, making all the rest to laugh. I punched him between the ribs.  
  
"As I was saying," I continued while shooting Fred angry looks, "I was trying to get my trunk on the train when Flint showed up and insisted to help me."  
  
Alicia snorted. "That bloody devil! Some nerves, he has. After the incident, last year. I wouldn't have let him touch my trunk!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't either. But he just pushed me aside and picked it up!" I said miserably. I sighed deeply. Flint had cornered me, at the end of last year, and kissed me. He even had touched my breasts. I had of course told Angelina and Alicia about it, and of course, a few minutes later the twins knew too. I had forbidden them to tell Oliver Wood. He would've gone mad. No one gets to touch his team mates.   
  
Just then, Oliver Wood decided to join us, so we couldn't talk about the subject 'Marcus Flint' anymore.  
  
"Hi there, kids!"  
  
I looked up and I gasped. Sweet Merlin! Oliver Wood had grown a lot. His hair was a bit longer then the last time, and it looked good on him… Maybe a bit too much. He was wearing a t-shirt and a light blue jeans, but you could still see his muscles that he had created over the summer, but not too much of them. His hazel eyes were sparkling and his smile made him even more sexy!   
  
"Where have you been?" Fred asked. "Oh no, don't tell me. I know, you were giving autographs to your fans?"  
  
"No, Fred," George said, "he was seducing an innocent girl!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you," Oliver said, with a smile on his face. "I was just dropping of my little sister with other first years."  
  
"Oh!" Alicia squealed. "That's right! Why haven't you brought her here? You brute!" Alicia almost yelled. Oliver shrugged and flopped down next to me.  
  
"I'm not going to help Annelina making friends if I take her with me all the time. She has to make her own friends." Oliver said, which makes perfectly sense.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I was dozing off. Alicia and Angelina were talking about their holidays. Fred and George were debating their newest inventions and Oliver was staring outside.  
  
"By the way, Katie," Fred said. My head snapped up. "Did your mother warned you about us again?"  
  
"Of course she has!" I said.  
  
"It has been nearly three years!" Fred said, surprised.  
  
"What did you do then?" Oliver said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it was summer holiday and we thought we would visit our Katie. So we flood to her place. But we didn't know that her mother had some friends over. So eh… We jus ruined her whole house. But it there wasn't much damage! Just her porcelain-" Fred explained.  
  
"And her carpet because of the wine that fell-" George added.  
  
"And Mrs. Bell's haircut." Fred concluded.  
  
Oliver chuckled.   
  
"And since then, she gives Katie warnings every start of term." Fred said.   
  
"Well, I would, too." Oliver said.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I had fallen asleep. I was dreaming about Marcus Flint chasing me in Hogwarts corridors. I was screaming and running, but no one was helping me, although the corridors were packed with people.   
  
I woke up because I nearly fell of the bench. Hold on… This bench feels extremely comfortable. I looked up and stared directly in Oliver Wood's eyes. I had fallen asleep on his shoulder and had made it myself easy to kick Alicia and Angelina off the bench so I could steal the whole thing. My head had found its final place on Oliver's lap. I quickly sat straight up.   
  
"Where's the light?" I asked bewildered. "Are we there yet?" I rubbed my eyes so I was sure I wasn't still dreaming.   
  
"Well, no," the voice of Angelina said. "The train just stopped abruptly and the lights went off."  
  
Several moments passed in silence. We heard commotion in some compartments further and several people were running back and forth.   
  
"I hope Annelina is okay," a Scottisch voice said.  
  
"She's a Wood, Oliver. Of course she's okay." I assured him. Oliver grabbed my hand and squeezed it, but didn't let it go. Hey, I don't mind.  
  
An older man opened our compartment and the light that his wand produced, blinded us all. "Everybody ok?" His hoarse voice asked. His eyes looked concerned to us.   
  
"Sure, ehm… professor." Angelina said.  
  
The man smiled and closed the door again. Two minutes later were the lights back on and the train started riding again. Only then, Oliver let go of my hand.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Well, that's it for the first chapter! Happy happy joy joy! I hope you liked it. And I am extremely sorry for all the mistakes. My native language isn't English. Review... please?**


	2. Denial

**All about loving you**

**A.N**.: School has started again, so I'm having so little time to write. But I'll do my best to update regularly. I'm in my final year now, and I got so much work to do. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter two: Denial

* * *

It's only the second day of the whole school year, and guess where I am at this moment. Right, Quidditch pitch. Oliver is showing us some new tactics with some miniature Quidditch players. It is pretty dull to see some little dolls fly around on mini broomsticks. Little Alicia was flying after the Quaffle and the twins were, of course, trying to kick each other of their brooms. The real twins found it hilarious and were supporting their mini-me's. Little and Big Oliver were of course so angry that he even sended us back up to the tower.  
  
"If it's that easy to avoid those lame Quidditch strategies, I hope Oliver uses those dolls more often." Fred said while he slammed his locker shut. "Did you see his eyes bulging out? Quite funny if you ask me."

"Yeah, it sure was." Angelina said while she was drying her wet hair. "But I don't think he will be mild at our next practice."

"No problem, Katie will fix that little problem." George mentioned with a tone in his voice that you just couldn't trust.

I looked up in surprise. "What has this got to do with me?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Wake up Katherine Bell. Isn't it clear that Oliver 'likes' you more then all the rest of us? When you would say 'kiss my butt' he would do it... Or 'please take it easy with the rest of the team', he would do it too."

I still didn't get quite his drift. "What are you insinuating, Fred?" I opened my locker to look after my deodorant.

"I am not insinuating a thing, Katie. I'm just saying that Oliver might have a little crush on you?" Fred said while smiling like a mad man. Luckily I had my head in my locker so they couldn't see me turn red.

"Come on, guys. I just couldn't possibly imagine that Oliver would like me in that sort of way. Ok, we do spent a lot of time together, but that's just because we are _friends_ and nothing more. I don't think I could handle more then what happened last year. But that's not the point. It is even ridiculous to think that way about us and-"

"Katie? Talking to yourself again?" a familiar Scottish voice said.

I finally got my head out of my locker and looked around. Of course, all the rest had ran out of the changing room as soon as they heard Oliver coming. Great friends I have!

"What happened last year?" Oliver asked while he untied his Quidditch shoes.

Crap, what do I tell him now? Come on, Katie. Speed thinking! "Well eh... It's just that... No, maybe the fact that..." I took a really deep breath, and I was just about to tell him about Flint last year but...

"Listen, Katie. I don't want to force it out of you. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But just don't lie to me." He was standing up, again. The words that he just spoke were so strong, that I felt my heart skip a beat.

No, nooooooooo! I am _not _falling for Oliver Wood! Get out of here, Katherine! Run for your life!

I quickly grabbed my robes and wand. "Sorry, I just remembered I still got some homework to do and eh... I'll see you later!"  
  
So, still wearing my Quidditch robes, I ran back to the castle.

* * *

I was just about to climb through the Fat Lady's portrait when some arms pulled me back. I shrieked and kicked my attacker. He grumbled, but didn't let me go.  
  
He took me around the corner and pushed me against the wall. I thought I was going to faint, just because of his awful breath.

"Hello, Katie. I see you have just returned from Quidditch practise. You do know that you just look fabulous on a broom, right?"

He went with his disgusting nose through my hair and sniffed it. "Nice shampoo. But everything's nice about you." I still tried to kick, bite and spit, but he wouldn't release me.

Until he heard footsteps.  
"You do know that I'll find you, right?" He laughed sinisterly. "See you later, Katie." He hissed, and took off.

This time I could fall. The footsteps came closer and I heard Oliver's voice say the Gryffindor password.

* * *

The next morning I was having breakfast with the rest of the team, except Oliver. Fred and George were throwing pancakes at Malfoy's head. The entire Gryffindor table couldn't stop laughing. Unfortunately, Malfoy didn't found it that amusing and hexed Neville. The poor boy has some kind of vegetable sticking out of his nose. I think it's a mixture between a carrot and some weird kind of a tomato.

"Hello, Gryffindors."

I know that voice behind me.

"It would be nice," his hand went up and down my spine, "if you would stop throwing pancakes at my Seeker." I tried to hit him, but he took both of my hands kept in one of his own. Why is the opposite sex always so strong? Damn it.

"And I think it would be nice, if you stay with your hands of my Chaser."

I love that Scottish voice. Flint instantly released me.

"Well, well, well. Wood. I see your little sister has followed your footsteps. I hope she doesn't get in my way, like you always do." He was now so close to Oliver, that I thought their nose tips were going to touch.

"If you dare harassing my sister, my Chasers or any other of my friends, I'll hex you." Oliver seemed calm, but I noticed that his fist was ready to give Flint a smack against his head.

Everybody in the Great Hall had stopped eating their breakfast, and were looking to Flint and Oliver. The tension was heavily built, but Flitwick came to the rescue.

"Any problems, gentlemen?" He squealed. I always have liked the man. Just because he's tiny. I love tiny men. With white hair standing up. He reminds me of Einstein.

"No problems here, professor." Flint said through gritted teeth. He turned around and went back to the Slytherin table. And I just knew that this wasn't the end.


	3. Falling

**All About Loving You**

A.N.: It has been a long time and I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please?

Chapter three: Falling

* * *

When I graduate this year, I swear I'm going to kill Snape! He's making us write an essay of a potion we haven't even seen in the lesson yet! So right after class, I skipped dinner and went straight to the library.

I threw my parchment into the furthest corner of the Common Room and screamed all my frustration out of my lungs. I grabbed my hair and pulled at it. It's almost bed time and I'm still no where with that stupid essay!

"Problems?"

I looked up and saw Oliver Wood towering over me. When did he get so tall?

"Oh no, not at all. I just do that all the time, you know. Getting so angry that I pull my hair out and throw things at other people's heads. It's my favourite hobby." I said sarcastically, while I took a new piece of parchment. I grabbed my ink of the floor, which had fallen down while I had my little crisis. Thank Merlin for unbreakable glass.

"It would be a shame to pull out all of that nice brown hair of you," he said while he started at my head. "Here's my essay, before you get bald." He smiled and went back to his little model of the Quidditch field.

I looked at him while he moved his little dolls. He wasn't wearing a sweater, just a plain black t-shirt that looked very good on him. I saw his arm moving around the model while he muttered to himself. He also had gained some muscles. Lots of them.

Stop drooling, Katherine Bell! I shook my head and looked at Oliver's essay. Merlin, he has a terrible handwriting. It was tiny and all the words were cramped against each other. I need a magnifying-glass if I want to finish this stupid paper!

I grabbed my wand and tapped his paper twice. The letters grew a bit bigger and neater. I sighed happily and started writing. It's really fun to be a witch.

* * *

Oliver's paper had been a great help. After I finished my own, I went straight to bed and fell immediately asleep.

I closed my locker in the Changing Room. I grabbed my broom and waited patiently for Alicia and Angelina, who were both doing their hair.

"Roger Davies winked at me today," Alicia said proudly. She took her fabulous blond hair in one hand and made a knot of it.

"Oh, honey! That's fantastic!" Angelina said. We both knew how found Alicia was of Roger.

Alicia beamed. "Yeah, it is. I think I'm going to have a little chat with him tomorrow." Her green eyes sparkled with pleasure and happiness. She grabbed her broom and we walked outside. Just at the same time as Oliver walked in. I hadn't seen him and as I walked out first, I bumped into him. He fell on his back, and he grabbed me with him, so I was lying on top of him.

Alicia and Angelina laughed so loud that they caught the attention of the twins and Harry, so they also wanted to know what was going on. In no time we were surrounded by the whole Quidditch team.

I blushed and tried to get back up. But Oliver was back on his feet before me, what was very quick because I landed on top of him, and offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

He took some grass out of my hair. "Are you ok? Nothing broken?" He asked and smiled widely. I was still blushing like mad.

"N-no, I'm fi-fine." I stuttered, causing the rest even more to laugh. How does he do it? He's not blushing and not even embarrassed, while I was wishing I could die at this exact spot.

He had some mud on his cheek and I took my hanky. The rest got onto their brooms and took off in the air, still laughing.

"I'll make them pay," he said while he looked up. "Are you sure you're ok?" he looked back at me and examined me with his eyes. I shivered.

"Yeah, no bruises, no broken bones and no brain damage." I said, trying to get my voice under control.

He smiled and I felt my heart melt. He picked up my broom and gave it back to me. His hand touched my hand when he gave it to me, and I felt something grow, deep inside my stomach.

I gave myself a mental slap. I am not falling in love with Oliver Wood! He's the most popular guy in school and I am nothing! Well, I am something, but not as much as he is!

I murmured a 'thank you' and I quickly got up in the air.

* * *

**So, chapter three is posted.. Review?**


	4. Encounter

**All About Loving You**

**A.N.:** I want to thank each and every reviewer of your support. Your reviews really mean a lot to me and they make my day a bit brighter! I love you all!

Chapter four: Encounter

* * *

After my last encounter with Oliver, I tried to avoid him as much as possible. It wasn't that easy if you know that we have each class together, the Quidditch group eats every meal with each other, we sit in the same Common Room and the Quidditch practices!

Angelina and Alicia had of course noticed something about my behaviour when I was around Oliver, they claimed that I was in love.

In love!

You could imagine the look on my face… No, you can't. I blushed, for Merlin's sake! Their suspicion then grew even bigger.

* * *

I curse Angelina and Alicia. They were both in the library doing some homework and they were both too busy to return a book they had borrowed from Oliver. So of course, they had asked me. I am just too friendly.

I walked around the corner and bumped into Annelina, Oliver's younger sister. Yes, I thought, a victim to return the book. I just wanted to open my mouth and talk to her when I saw Flint standing just behind her.

'My two most favourite girls!' Flint said when he threw his hands in the air. 'How are you both doing?' He said while he smirked. I could see his teeth, which seemed to be changing in a darker shade of green, every day.

Annelina's eyes were growing bigger and tried to hide behind me. I gave Flint the darkest look I could and turned to Annelina.

'This is a book for your brother, Annelina. Go give it to him and say that Angelina and Alicia borrowed it from him.'

Annelina gave me a thankful smile, and ran towards Gryffindor Tower.

'Katherine Bell, girl of my dreams.' Flint said while his eyes went up and down my body, and stayed a couple of seconds on my breasts.

'What do you say, dearest Katherine, about a date?' His eyes twinkled dangerously.

'A date, Flint? Is there a woman on this earth that would ever date you? She must be very desperate, then.'

I saw his hand coming towards my face right on time, I ducked and his fist only hit the air.

He grabbed my arm instead and hissed in my ear. 'You are lucky I like you, Katie.'

'And you are so lucky that Katie has damn good reflexes. I don't think you would've survived if your fist had hit her.'

I love that Scottish voice.

Flint's eyes twinkled. 'Wood to the rescue. Could've expected that. I bet your little sister told you to go rescue your chaser.'

I was getting quite tired, just standing there. Flint's awful breath was getting me unconscious. So I bit in Flint's arm and scratched him with my nails in his face. Then I ran, dragging Oliver with me, both laughing like mad.

We stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady to catch our breath.

'You do know that this is going to be the beginning of trouble?' Oliver said, eyeing me.

'Yeah, but I'll face what I'll have to face, right? And I know a twin, with evil minds. I'm sure that they will find it an honour to do some… twisted, evil things to Flint.'

Oliver grinned and said the password to the Fat Lady, who murmured a 'Finally!' and we stepped into the Common Room.

I only saw two big dark brown eyes and long brown hair, before I felt a couple of arms that flew around me and hugged me to death.

'You're alive! She's still alive! Ollie, what took you so long?' Annelina looked up and hit her brother against his arm.

'Let go of Katie first,' he released me of Annelina's grip of steal, 'and now we can have a decent conversation.'

I gave Oliver a thankful smile and looked at Annelina. I realised how pretty she was. Her dark brown hair with a little bit of blond here and there, matched perfect with her eyes, which were identical to her brother's.

'I was so scared, Katie! Thank god you were there! He said such horrible things to me. Well, they weren't that horrible, but his smell was! I just thinking which curse I could use for the best, when you showed up! I thought I was going to cry.' Annelina said, without taking a single breath. She wasn't really a talker, so I was staring at her when she talked and my mouth hung slightly open.  
Oliver grinned, and closed my mouth. I blushed like mad.

Annelina looked from me, back to Oliver and her eyes rested on me. Then her eyes twinkled with pleasure and she grinned, just like her brother.

'Anyway, I still have some homework to do.' With an enormous smile on her lips, she left me behind with Oliver.

'She's a strange kid.' I concluded and looked at Oliver. He had also a frown on his face, when he saw his sister went to some classmates.

'Yeah, she is. But we can say that it runs in the family.' He was still looking at his sister, but the frown had disappeared.

'I'm glad you admit it yourself. I didn't really like the idea of saying it myself.'

'So, you are saying that I'm strange?' His look was now on me. His eyes twinkled with pleasure.

'Duh, you said it yourself.' I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

'I have a large family, Kates. My father has a twisted mind, my mother is a bit normal, except with Christmas.' He was still looking at me, but his gorgeous lips were smiling.

I knew where he was going to, he wasn't mentioning himself, being strange and all. I was ready to run.

He stood up so quickly that I blinked my eyes a few times. I also stood up and ran like hell.

I jumped over books, people and couches. I ran over a few students and bumped into tables. Oliver of course, being perfect, hadn't hit a thing.

I ran towards girls staircase up the dormitory. He stopped like he had been stinged by a bee.

'You know I can't get up there!' He said.

'I know. Now I can have a break. I think I have several bruises on my legs and on my hip.' I pulled up my t-shirt and saw that there was indeed a blue bruise. 'Look what you have done!'

'Revenge, sweetheart.'

I looked up at him. My heart had leapt up. Oliver was looking at his feet, blushing.

'Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Oliver.' I turned around and saw Angelina and Alicia standing behind me with an innocent smile on their faces.

* * *

**A.N.:** That's it folks! I never wrote such a long chapter… Well, it has been a long time and I hope you will enjoy it. I wish you all a happy newyear! 


	5. Makeover

**All About Loving You**

**A.N.:** It's been a while, so please excuse me for that!

Chapter Five: Cuts, bruised and perfection

* * *

I love weekends. You get to sleep till whenever you felt like getting up and eat whenever you want.  
It was a cold winter day and I was glad I didn't have to go outside.

An hour later I pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. What I saw next, ripped my heart into thousand pieces. Oliver Wood was making out with Melinda Trench. They both looked up. Oliver was looking at me, with guilt in his eyes. But Melinda's eyes were sparkling with pleasure. How could I've been so stupid to think that Oliver liked me?

I managed to smile at both of them and ran upstairs to my Dormitory. I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing. Angelina and Alicia came comforting me. They too had seen Oliver lick that slut.

'Oh, honey. It's alright. Oliver doesn't know what he's missing. It's his bloody fault.' Angelina said while rubbing my back.

'Yes, he knows very well that Melinda is after every popular guy, here at Hogwarts. I don't think that this "relationship" will last.' Alicia tried to comfort me. This wasn't really helping. I started to cry even harder.

'Oh dear. Maybe we could let him see what he's missing.' Angelina gave Alicia a nasty look. 'Let's do a make-over.'

Alicia pulled me up. 'Let's see, you need other clothes. These are way too big for you. You have an excellent body, Kates! Why don't you show it to him.' She waved her wand, and my jeans went two sizes smaller, so you could actually see the accents of my but and hips.

'And t-shirts are so unlady –like.' Angelina said while turning around me. She too waved her wand. My oversized t-shirt turned into a sexy blouse, just a bit too short so you could see my bellybutton.

'Girls, I haven't asked for this make-over. I want Oliver to love me the way I am!' I objected. This wasn't me.

'But he already loves you, honey! Our goal is that he comes over to you, grabs you and kisses you like hell. Now, we will also do your hair and make-up. Before you know it, Oliver Wood will worship the ground you walk on.' Alicia said with a maniacal smile on her face.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors of the Great Hall. Angelina and Alicia had stayed up all night to make me look even more beautiful (their own words!) then I already was. They had set up this whole plan to walk into the Great Hall when the whole school was having breakfast. So everybody would see the new Katie Bell.

I was wearing tight jeans, low on the waist. Alicia had borrowed me her pink blouse, so my boobs would be the first thing they all noticed. I had refused to wear high heels so they had given me a cool pair of sporting shoes that matched my jeans perfectly. My dark hair was pulled up in bon and I had make - up on, but very lightly.

Every single person on the Great Hall was looking at me. The male ones with their mouths open, the female ones with disbelief. I felt sweat running down my back. I tried to remember what Alicia said to me. Something like 'keep looking in front of you with the bitch look', or something like that.

I was glad when I finally reached my place at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were staring at me, Lee Jordan was drooling and his pancake was falling out of his mouth.

'Morning, everybody. Can someone pass the milk, please?' I asked sweetly.

I got more then one can of milk in front of me.

* * *

This was our first trip to Hogsmade. I was glad I made it out of the Great Hall without anybody jumping on me.

Alicia and Angelina dragged me into the first fashion shop they could find and had promoted themselves into my personal stylist.  
Two hours later we had left the shop with five bags filled with jeans and tops and sweaters.

I wasn't really comfortable wearing these clothes, but a girl must do what a girl must do. I had realised that night that I came in from the Quidditch pitch, that I love Oliver with all my heart, and I would do anything for him.

Alicia and Angelina were looking at some store when somebody grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in a dirty alley.

'Katherine Bell, are you dressing up just for me?' Flinch said while he tried to touch me. I hit him right in the face.

'That's wishful thinking, Flint. A troll would look too beautiful to deserve you. Now get off me!'

He threw me in the garbage and tried to get on top of me. I punched him and gave him my knee in his jewels. He moaned and fell off me, I hurried up and ran out of the alley, right in the arms of Oliver Wood.

'Katie? Everything alright? Where have you been? You look like you have been rolling over the ground.'

He was right, I had pieces of apple in my hair, chewing gum sticking on my but and dirt all over my coat. I saw Flinch come out of the alley and hid myself behind Oliver. He turned around and saw him.

I had never seen Oliver so angry before. Before I knew what was going on, he jumped on Flinch and gave him is right fist in his face. I heard Flinch's nose crack and blood was dripping out of it. Oliver gave him three kicks in the stomach and one hard one in his private parts. All this time I tried to calm Oliver down, but he was just so angry it had no use.

The fight had attracted lots of people. There were lots of people surrounding us three. I saw Melinda Trench stepping forward to get a better look. When she saw Oliver beating Flinch she yelled 'Go Ollie go!'.

'Snape's coming!' someone yelled.

I panicked. 'Oliver, come on! Snape's on his way!'

But he didn't hear me. I only saw one thing to do, I jumped on Oliver's back.

'Well, well.' Said a cold voice behind us. 'That'll be twenty points each from Gryffindor. And Miss Bell and Mister Wood, you both get detention. Get up, Marcus. I'll get you to the Hospital Wing.'

I jumped off Oliver's back and fell hard on my behind. I cursed.

'Watch you language, Bell.' Oliver said, pulling me back up.

'Nice shiner,' I said poking him between the ribs. His eye was swollen.

'It'll heal,' he said calmly. 'It's your fault he punched me in the face. If you hadn't jumped on my back.' He smiled suddenly, to my surprise. 'You've got some guts, Katie. Will you walk back to the castle with me? I think I'm also going to visit Madame Pomfrey. My back is killing me. You must weigh a ton!'

I slapped him on his arm. 'It was the only was to get your attention!' I crossed my arm with his and we started walking towards the castle. 'If you had just noticed me standing in between you two, or five seconds later I was poking you between the ribs and after that I even was shouting. But I guess you didn't hear that. Everybody was shouting.' I scratched my head.

'Ollie!'

We turned around and saw Melinda running towards us.

'Damn her, why can't she just leave me alone?' I heard Oliver mumble.

'Poor Ollie! Look at you!' she said with that tone of hers. 'A nasty black eye that takes away all of your sexiness!' She stroked gently Oliver's eye. He took several steps backwards. I saw that Oliver was doing the best he could not to lose his temper again.

'Let us go to the Hospital Wing this instant! What are the other girls going to say when they see you with me! I'm the most perfect girl in Hogwarts and I must be seen with the most perfect guy by my side! That black eye isn't really that perfect, you know.' She walked to Oliver and wanted to take his hand.

'I can walk perfectly by myself, thank you.' He said coldly. 'And Katie was keeping me company to the castle. If you don't mind,' he said, taking my hand and pulled me with him. Melinda stared at u with an open mouth.

When we entered the grounds I started to laugh.

'She's so mental!' I gasped. '_I'm the most perfect girl and I must be seen with the most perfect guy_,' I copied, laughing even louder.

Oliver looked at me while I fell down, laughing like I've never laughed before. He was also smiling, but not as fanatically as me.

'You're a funny girl, Bell. I kind of like it.' He said while he pulled me up.

'Merlin, my stomach hurts.' It even made me laugh more.

'Let's go to the Hospital Wing,' he said, dragging me along. 'Maybe Madame Pomfrey will have something for your craziness.'

But when we got to the front door of Hogwarts, we were both laughing so maniacally we didn't even make it to the Hospital Wing.


	6. Women On Top

**All About Loving You**

A/N.: So I've picked up some faults in my story... So I'm going to replace some chapters and there'll be a new one too.

Chapter 6: Women On Top

* * *

After that Hogsmeade trip, Oliver hadn't looked at me. He even ignored me, so I was feeling miserable. But then, someone else made me feel heaps better. You'd think I have a weak spot for Quidditch players, because Cedric Diggory had spent a lot of time next to me. 

"Katers," he was sitting next in the Great Hall one morning "what would you say if I take you the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

He looked at me with his great grey eyes and something inside of me, melted. "Well, that sounds absolutely wonderful!"

"No, you can't." A really annoyed voice said behind me. I turned around and faced Oliver in all his Scottish, masculine glory. "We have Quidditch practice."

"Since when?" Angelina had only asked him yesterday if we had practice and he had said that he hadn't planned anything.

"I just saw on my schedule that we are far behind on the other teams and I wanted extra practice. And if you will excuse us, Diggory. I'd like my seat that you are occupying with your Hufflepuff ass."

I was shocked. I had never heard Oliver like this before. He sounded so angry, sexy… Did I just say sexy?

Cedric only smiled and kissed me on the top of my nose and went to his own table. "We'll talk later!" he yelled at me on his way to his mates.

Oliver looked angrier. "Pass me the eggs," he snapped to an innocent first-year. Tears sprang from her eyes and she ran away from table.

"Looks like our Captain here has found a new hobby he can obsess about. Freighting first year olds, are we Wood?" A grumpy looking Fred sat in front of him and took the plate of eggs out of his hands.

"Not only first-year olds, also Hufflepuffs." I said looking at Oliver as mad as I could. Which I couldn't… He was still looking damn good. His hair was standing up at some places, he hadn't had a good night sleep and that made him look even more adorable. Think other thoughts, Katherine! He's not interested in you.

I looked over at the table opposite of mine. Cedric sat there laughing with some of his mates. In some way he was very similar to Oliver. Both were very handsome and very popular to the female population at Hogwarts. I had even received some nasty letters after the whole school had found out about Cedric romantic interest about me.

"As I just said," Oliver continued, "I have planned a Quidditch practice this weekend. You won't be going to Hogsmeade." He pulled the plate with bacon to his direction.

"Pardon? You are saying this now? Isn't that a bit late. George and I had made other plans involving a few senior girls!" Fred looked really mad. I had never seen him like this before.

"Yes, I am saying this now. And you might as well spread the message because I won't repeat it the whole week. And don't forget to wear bathing suits." He took a large piece of bacon and ate it.

"I am sure you are aware it is February and I will refuse to swim in the lake?" I asked him politely.

"Yes, Bell. I am aware that it is February and yes," he said firmly, "you will swim. All of you!" He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He nearly overrun Harry, Hermoine and Ron, who were just coming in.

"He's in a fine mood," Ron noticed.

* * *

Saturday came too quickly. I was looking at my swimsuits. Well, actually they were bikinis. 

"Are you telling me that you haven't got one swimsuit that covers you up a little bit?" Angelina asked me while looking at the three bikini's I had packed.

"No, I haven't got anything appropriate! Don't you know any spell that can fix this?" I waved with my baby-blue bikini that had practically no fabric.

Angelina sighed and looked at her watch. "We are going to be so damn late. Alicia knows the spell. But she's already down at the lake!"

I cursed. There was no other option than to wear the damn bikini, go down and ask Alicia to fix it. Memory to myself: buy a decent swimsuit. When I got down there, I had already wrapped my Gryffindor towel around me. I glanced around for Alicia, but she was nowhere to be seen. I cursed even harder. When you need the girl, she's never around.

* * *

"Ready for some early morning swimming?" Oliver stood next to me. He looked at me and grinned. "Are we shy, Bell? You aren't thinking about swimming with the towel still around you?" 

"No, I wasn't! Have you seen Alicia? I er… need to ask her something." I tried to say that last sentence very aerie. But unfortunately, Oliver Wood is a very clever boy.

"No, she was feeling sick. She saw slightly green, so I have sent her to the hospital wing. Why do you need her?"

Shit.

"Oh… girl stuff."

"Ah, there's the whole team, except for Alicia of course! Okay, the first exercise is some warming up. Swim the lake two times, that'll do." He took of his pants and his shirt and threw both of them on the side. He was wearing a gold and red swim short. He looked amazing. He had a light sun tan and had been going to the gym the last summer. Angelina poked me, clearly I had been drooling.

"Two times? Are you trying to kill us, Wood?" George looked furious. "Do you have any idea the length of that damn thing? Give me my Beater bat, Fred. I feel like killing someone!"

Fred clearly felt the same way as his brother and gave him is bat.

"Guys, I am the damn Captain and you will do as I say!" Oliver was even more furious than the twins, but looked suspiciously at the bat.

Everybody, except me, went into the lake. Angelina found my situation clearly funny, because she couldn't stop laughing and nearly drowned.

"Bell! Why aren't you in that water?" Oliver got back out of the lake and came over to me. "You're not going to tell me that you're shy?"

I gave him my maddest look. "No, I'm not shy! I just told you I had problems."

"Ooh, _that_ kind of problems."

I rolled my eyes. "Men, why do they always have to think that the only problem a woman has, has got to be her period!" I looked at Oliver and he kept staring at me. "No, Oliver. I don't have my period."

"Oh. Well than? In the water." He grabbed my towel and pulled it off me. I shrieked and tried to cover myself with my arms, which failed miserably.

He looked at me, with eyes as big as Galleons. "Merlin's sake! When did you get a body like _that_?"

That wasn't a smart thing to say. Ok, he was giving me a compliment. But at that very moment, not a very wise thing to do. I kicked him in the balls and grabbed my towel back.

He fell to the ground, moaning. Women on top!

Fred had seen the whole thing happening, and walked out of the water. "Nice kick, Katie. He will never have kids." He bent down to Oliver. "Are you ok, mate? You look a bit sick." Fred pinched his nose. "He's totally harmless! That means that practice is over?" He got back up. "OY! Practice is over!" Angelina and George cheered and walked back to the castle.

"I'll take care of him, Katie." Fred said to me, "I think you have done enough damage for one day."


	7. To Diet or Not To Diet

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 7: To Diet or Not To Diet

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning. I looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and felt the sun shining on my face. I sighed happily. It was almost weekend, no Quidditch practices and only the next day, I had a date with Cedric.

'Ok; listen up everyone,' Oliver took his seat next to Fred. 'I have been looking at the way you all eat this week. I have decided you will all follow a diet.'

George was shocked. He took another five pieces of bacon and ate them really quickly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. 'That means: no more eggs and bacon,' he took away Fred and George's plate. 'No more hot coco,' he waved his wand at Angelina's mug who was about to take a sip. 'No more chocolate for Alicia.' She looked like she could cry every second. 'No more pumpkin juice for Harry.' He just shrugged. 'And no more coffee for Katie.' He took my mug and emptied it on the floor.

'So, your breakfast then. Every morning you'll eat cereal and a piece of dry toast. You'll be drinking milk orfresh orange juice. Lunch will be a salad. And for dinner boiled chicken with very little rice.'

'You've got to be kidding, Oliver!' Alicia said. 'You can't expect from us to eat all that junk. Do you want us to pass out?'

'No, I want you all to have more energy.' Oliver replied, calmly to Angelina.. 'And I've created some new moves, I want you all on the field tomorrow at nine.'

'Morning, everybody.' I looked around and saw Cedric standing behind me. He gave me a kiss on my head. Oliver looked like he could pierce Cedric's heart with his wand. Cedric took a seat next to me. 'I thought we could have a picnic tomorrow on the school's grounds? But then I thought we could spend the whole day together.'

'She can't,' Oliver said quickly. 'We've got practice tomorrow.'

'Again? You've got to give your players a little rest too, Oliver.'

'Hear hear! I think I'll transfer to Hufflepuff.' Fred said. Oliver nearly killed him.

'You know what, Cedric,' I said stroking his hair. 'What about we meet each other around two o'clock in the afternoon?'

'Sound good to me,' he smiled widely and stood up. 'I've got Potions now, so I'll better leave before Snape arrives there first.' He winked at me and kissed me on the cheek. 'See you tomorrow!'

Oliver grumbled very loudly.

* * *

The next day I got up at six. Alicia and Angelina were still sleeping so I got out of the dormitory to get some breakfast, a decent one. I was only hoping I wouldn't stumble into Oliver. That freak always gets up at five.

I walked into the Great Hall and it was deserted. I sighed happily and walked to the Gryffindor table. I took a plate and filled it with eggs and bacon, white bread and jam. I took a big mug of coffee with lots of sugar.

'That's not the breakfast I wanted you to eat.'

Shit.

'But I'll forgive you just this once.'

'Oliver, good morning!' I said carefully.

'Morning, Katie.' He took a seat next to me and took cereal and a bit of dry toast. 'I want to give the right example,' he said winking at me.

I blushed. He had caught that and smiled, which made me blush even harder.

He ate his cereal. 'Merlin, that tastes just like plastic.' He grabbed his fork and started to eat my breakfast. 'Don't tell the others I said that, though.' He said, with his mouth full of my eggs.

'Hey! You've come up with that silly idea of eating extremely healthy!' I grabbed my plate and held it over my head. Not a good idea given that Oliver towered over me and just kept eating my breakfast.

'You're funny, Katie.' He said.

I said nothing and stared at the floor.

'Look,' he turned towards me and forced me to look at him. 'I know you have a date with Diggory, today. But remember that there are still other guys out there that also like you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm just saying you have to look at all your options.' He said mysteriously. 'I don't want you to be unhappy.'

'Oliver, I'm not unhappy.'

He took my hands into his and opened his mouth to say something.

'Well, well. The happy couple.' We both looked up and saw Flint. Oliver jumped up. 'No need to get defensive, Wood. You Gryffindors are always thinking that something is going to happen.'

'That's usually the case when you're around, Flint.' Oliver said. I saw he had his wand in his hand.

He laughed. 'Bell, you're looking good today.'

I shivered. 'I wish I could say the same thing about you.'

The smile from Flint's face disappeared. 'I don't like the way you're talking to me, Bell. Be careful, something might happen to you.'

'I wouldn't agree with you, Flint. Now if you would excuse us. We have to go.' Oliver grabbed my hand and we walked towards the door.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my butt. I screamed.

Oliver turned around and planted his fist in Flint's face. He fell down and blood poured out of his nose.

'Not a good move, Wood.' He jumped up and attacked Oliver. I sighed and pulled my wand.

'Petrificus Totalus!' I said pointing my wand at Flint. I pulled up Oliver from the ground with a nice shiner. 'Let's go to the hospital wing,' I said. I couldn't help myself but smile.

* * *

'Auw! You're hurting me!'

'I'm sorry, Oliver. Madame Pomfrey told me I had to keep this thing to your eye.' I looked at that green, smelly thing I was holding. It looked like a mix of a steak and a sponge.

'That thing smells like dung.'

'For Merlin's sake. You men always have to whine like babies whenever you feel a bit of pain. Get a grip of yourself!' I pushed the green thing more on his eye. Oliver gasped and looked at me with the other eye.

'I could get used to this,' he said. 'I promote you to my personal nurse.'

I snorted. 'Don't get used to it.' I threw the steak/sponge away and took a fresh one.

'You usually cause me to come to this place, you know. My last visit was only two weeks ago.' He looked at me with his other eye.

'Oh yeah, that. I haven't quite apologised.' I looked at him, I saw his eyes sparkling. 'I'm not apologising. It was your fault. You should've left me alone. That's what you get from harassing a woman.'

'I will never have little Woods I think.'

I rolled my eyes. 'The world is saved then.'

'Lunch time!' Madame Pomfrey stood next to us with two trays. 'I'm sorry you have to nurse Mr. Wood, Mrs. Bell. But I have some first year who thought it would be funny if he tried a spell that's not quite of his level.' She rolled her eyes. 'Enjoy your lunch.'

'I think you'll have to feed me.'

'I beg your pardon?' I looked at him, suspiciously. I knew what he was about to say now.

'You refuse to apologise with words. If you feed me, I'll never mention it again.'

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'You do know that this isn't the lunch you want us to eat?' I looked down on his plate. There was baked potatoes, tomatoes and a large steak.

He shrugged. 'I think I'll give up that diet. That is if you'll feed me of course.'

'Oh fine, I'll do it. You're annoying.'

He laughed. 'Maybe I am. But you're still feeding me.'


	8. Playing

**All About Loving You**

"He's giving up the diet?" Angelina looked at me with great eyes. "How did you do that? Oliver is always so determinate whenever he has those stupid ideas."

"Oh, I have my ways to change his mind." I said innocently. I grabbed the largest piece of chocolate.

"Meaning, you flirted with him." Angelina said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, yeah." I said honestly. "But it was for a good cause. I couldn't let my team mates starve to death, could I?" I took a large bite of the chocolate and closed my eyes. This tasted so good.

Angelina snorted. "Good cause, eh? Tell me, where's Cedric?"

"He's having a practice with his team. When I'm finished having breakfast, I'm going to watch it." I looked at her. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason really." She flipped her long, brown hair backwards. "I thought you'd be picking up Oliver from the hospital wing or something."

"I've humiliated myself enough, yesterday. He can pick himself up." I drank my coffee and stood up. "I'm off. My man is waiting for me!"

Angelina shook her head. "You're playing with the boys, Katie. Don't let it backfire on you."

"Don't worry, Ange. I'll be very careful." I winked at her and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hufflepuff's practice was really good. I was amazed at their efficiency and simplicity. I ran down the pitch when Cedric flew down.

"Well?" he asked me.

"That was really good! I'm amazed." I said, truthfully.

He laughed at me. He had some mud on his cheek that made him look so very sexy.

"So, are we going to have some lunch together?" He threw his broomstick at a team mate.

"Shouldn't you hit the showers first?"

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "No, I want to have some food first. I'm starving."

* * *

We walked into the Great Hall, holding hands. Everybody was looking at us and whispering behind their hands.  
I saw Oliver sitting with the rest of the team. When he watched me and Cedric, I saw him clutching his teeth. And that made me feel very good. I smiled sweetly at Oliver.

That night, I was sitting in the dormitory. I was supposed to be studying, but I was staring at the same sentence for the past two hours.

"A penny for your thoughts." Angelina said.

I looked up at my best friend. She took a seat next to me and threw my History of Magic aside.

"I think I'm going crazy."

"What makes you say that?" Angelina asked, looking at me.

"I just realised that I'm using Cedric to get Oliver."

"Finally, I thought you never would realise it. I know this little fact for weeks." She said, smiling innocently at me. Why hasn't she told me?

"Thanks for rescuing me," I said sarcastically "I always thought that your best friend should warn you when you do stupid things."

"I've warned you," Angelina said, a little sharp. "But you wouldn't listen." She sighed and a silence fell. "How long have you known?" Angelina sat a little bit closer to me. She waved her wand and pumpkin juice appeared out of thin air.

"Some time now. Actually, it was quite obvious. Every time I wanted to meet Cedric, he always said that at the same time there was going to be a practice. And when Cedric and I walked in together… His face was an open book." I took a sip from the pumpkin juice. I pictured me and Oliver coming into the Great Hall, holding hands… I couldn't help but smile.

Angelina smiled. "Do you like Cedric more than Oliver?"

I said nothing for some time. "I like Cedric… but I don't know as a friend or as a boyfriend. Do you know what I mean?" I looked at her desperately.

"Of course I do, sweetie. I know it's an awkward situation you're in. But remember you don't have all the time in the world. Feelings change so rapidly."

I sighed and grabbed my hair. "Then it's time I guess to talk to Oliver."

* * *

"Finally, I thought that Hogsmeade weekend was never going to come! I'm almost out of Smelly bombs." Fred said. He ate his breakfast really fast and pulled George along. "We don't have much time and we have lots to buy!" They both stormed out.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Oliver from the corner of my left eye and sighed. I had planned to ask him along, but then it hit me that wasn't a girl's job. A boy should ask the girl out, right?

So I had waited but Oliver hadn't done nothing.

"Will you join me to Hogsmeade, Kates?"

I turned around and looked at Cedric.

"No, I don't think I'm going, Cedric." I said. I saw Oliver turn his head.

He looked disappointed, but I really didn't feel like going. He took a seat next to me. "Okay, let's stay in."

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to go, then you should. I don't want you to stay in just because I don't feel like going out."

"I don't mind." He said cheerfully. "As long as I'm with you."

I heard Oliver snort. I wanted to throw my breakfast at his head. "Cedric," I said patiently. "I don't like it when you hang around me all of the time. I need my space." I said as friendly as I could, which didn't succeed. Cedric looked quite shocked.

"Oh. Right." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I suddenly felt good.

* * *

I was sitting against my favourite tree, near the Lake. It was damn cold, but I needed the fresh air. Someone gave a little cough, to announce his presence. I looked up and saw Oliver towering over me.

"Are you okay?" He sat next to me on the wet grass. I felt his leg touching mine and a shiver went down my spine.

"Yeah, I feel fine actually." I said, looking at him. To my great surprise, he nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. "What?" I said, not directly looking at him.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. "It's just that I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation to Diggory in the Great Hall."

"You're a very nosy man, Wood," I said. He had a guilty look in his eyes. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't punish you or anything."

We said nothing for a couple of minutes. And then he did something I wasn't expecting. He pulled me closer. I sighed and let my head rest on his strong chest. It was like coming home.

"I love you, Katie."


	9. Teambuilding day 1, night 1

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 8: Teambuilding – day 1, night 1

"Okay, team. I got permission from McGonagall to have four days off from school." Oliver said, dragging 4 bags along, leaving them on the ground.

Harry, Fred and George jumped in the air. Alicia and Angelina and I were smiling like mad. No Potions this week.

"These four days will be full of training, teambuilding and tactic discussing." Oliver continued.

That happy feeling inside me died, suddenly. Teambuilding? Tactics? This was worse than the whole afternoon listening to Snape.

"Now, we won't be sleeping in one big tent. I've got 3 tents". I looked at Angelina with enthusiast. Put the two of us in one tent and you'll get a party. "You won't be sleeping with the person you know best." Oliver continued. "So I've put up a scheme." I glared at him.

"But we're uneven." Fred pointed out. "We have 7 players, 2 per tent…"

Oliver looked at Fred. "I know that too, Fred. That's why you're sleeping with Angelina and Harry."

Suddenly I knew what sort of evil plan he had put up.

"Alicia and George are sharing a tent."

I looked at him with screwed eyes. He had done this on purpose!

"And that means that I'll be sleeping with Katie."

Angelina giggled and Alicia hid her face behind her scarf. Those bloody girls! I had told them about what Oliver had said to me, a week ago. I have been avoiding him since then. And putting him in a tent alone with me… That was plenty of time to talk…

"So, your first task: put up your tent! Oh, Fred, Alicia and Harry have a bigger tent, so it'll be an honest competition. And no magic!"

Fred cursed loudly. Oliver yelled 'start' and we all started putting up our tents.

* * *

After fifteen minutes our tent was up. Harry, Angelina and Fred managed to put their tent up after ten minutes. Alicia and George were still bickering.

"Okay, so Fred, Angelina and Harry are the best team until now. You've won 5 points by putting up your tent first. Katie and I got 3 points. And our last team," he looked at Alicia and Fred with a smile on his face, "they got 1 point."

"And that's your bloody fault!" Alicia yelled at George. "If you had listened to me we would've won!"

"You're a bloody woman, Alicia! How on earth could you put up a tent?" He yelled back. "You barely know how to go to the toilet!"

Alicia nearly cursed him. Oliver smiled happily. "Well, this is our first night of the three we'll spend here. Tuck in early! I'll wake you at six!"

More sighing and mumbling. It only made Oliver happier. I quickly ducked into the tent and changed into my yellow pyjama as quickly as I could. I dived into my sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. Oliver came in and I snored loudly. "Katie, I know you're not sleeping."

I continued snoring.

"Oh well, fine by me. You keep on snoring. Do you mind if I put the light out?"

Light? Out? I sat up.

"Are you insane, man? We're near the Forest! What if some crazy animal attacks?"

Oliver smiled. "I knew you weren't sleeping. No one snores that loud."

I snorted. "You're an evil man, Oliver Wood. Why did you put us in the same tent?" I poked him in the chest.

He took off his shirt and I swallowed. "Oh, well. We haven't talked in a week. You can't ignore me when we share a tent." He took his pants off, so he only had his boxers on. I quickly looked the other way. "Oh, I don't have a pyjama. I always sleep like this. You don't mind do you?"

He had such an amazing body. "Well, yes I do!" I lied. "How would you feel if I slept in my underwear?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

I should've known that that answer was coming.

I slapped him and lied back down. "You're a pervert". I turned around so he was facing my back. "Goodnight, Oliver." I said to him, quite unfriendly.

"But I'm not sleepy!" He said. He tickled me and I yelled.

"You know I don't like to be tickled!" I gasped. "I wouldn't go to sleep if I were you. I'm going to curse you!"

He stopped finally.

"And I'd like to sleep now!"

"Fine, Katie. But know you can't ignore me forever."

I got away from him as far as possible and got into a comfortable position.

* * *

The next morning was a living hell. Oliver had hid our breakfast and we had to work together to find it. I had to partner up with Harry (it wouldn't be honest if Oliver and I worked together on this one, he had hid everything). Harry and I found two big breads, cheese and jam after thirty minutes and some help of Hagrid.

When we got back to our tents, we were the first to arrive. Oliver beamed. "Excellent!" He said enthusiastically. "That's five points." He looked at what we had found. "And you'll get another 2 points for finding almost everything."

After another fifteen minutes, George and Alicia showed up, fighting again. They had found nothing.  
Angelina and Fred showed up with two big cans of coffee and juice.

"That's three points for Angelina and Fred," Oliver said, adding the scores. "And one for Alicia and George."

Alicia slapped George hard.

* * *

We had a Quidditch match. I landed after Oliver blew on his whistle. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. This was the worst practice we had ever had. Oliver had pushed our limits.

"Good work, everybody!" Oliver said happily. "Okay, I want you all to go to the tents. We'll relax for some minutes."

I sighed with relief. I walked quickly to the tent and pushed the flap aside. I got in and wanted to take a nap, when Oliver pulled my sleeping bag from me.

"No sleeping!" He said stern. "You'll have no energy when we get back outside."

I moaned. "Oliver, you really want me to hate you, don't you?" I pulled my sleeping back out of his hands.

"No, on the contrary actually." He said happily. He closed the tent behind him. I heard Angelina and George yelling at each other.

"Come on, Katie," Oliver said after five minutes of silence. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't know what to say." I said honestly. I turned around so I faced him.

"Is it because of Cedric?"

The question I wanted to avoid… I knew deep down I loved Oliver more than Cedric, but I hadn't given Cedric a chance to prove his love for me… If he _did_ love me.

Oliver came closer to me. I looked away, but he pulled me closer to him.

"I can wait, Katie." He said, hugging me. "I can wait for an eternity."

I snorted. "An eternity?" I looked up at him. He smiled and pushed my head back against his chest. "No, maybe not an eternity. But long enough to make up your mind."

"But what if I already made up my mind?" I said, looking back up. He released me and eyed me.

"Oh." He sat as far away from me as he could. "You've already made up your mind." He murmured. Suddenly, he left the tent.


	10. Teambuilding day 2, night 2

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 9: Teambuilding – day 2, night 2

I was walking with Alicia and Angelina to the showers in the locker room. This was the end of our first teambuilding day and we were all filthy. Oliver had planned another Quidditch practice after our break. And everybody could tell he wasn't pleased about something. He had given us all a hard time.

"So you said to him that you had already made up your mind?" Alicia said, for the sixth time. "And he just left the tent?"

"Yes," I said also for the sixth time. "He wouldn't let me finish my sentence!"

"So you've actually made up your mind?" Angelina asked (for the seventh time now), looking at me. "You didn't say it just to get rid of him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have. I've been thinking my situation through. I've spend a lot of time with Cedric these past few months. And… well…" I said, looking for the right words to say. "He just…"

"Isn't Oliver," Alicia ended my sentence.

"Yes!" I said, stopping and turning towards Alicia. "He just isn't Oliver. All the time we were together he never ever tried to get closer to me, do you understand? He doesn't know _me_."

Alicia and Angelina nodded.

"Katie!"

I turned around and saw Cedric walking towards the three of us. I looked in panic at Angelina and Alicia.

"I guess it's time to tell him the truth." Angelina said, smiling at me. She and Alicia walked further towards the locker room, leaving me behind with Cedric, the boy I was about to tell I was in love with another man.

* * *

Cedric looked at me, with tears in his eyes. "You're dumping me?" 

"Actually, not dumping. We weren't really together." I pointed him out. "I'm just saying I don't want to be involved with you in a romantic way." He was now crying. I rolled my eyes and patted him on his arm. "We can still be friends."

He pushed my hand from his arm. "No, I don't think I want that, Katie." He turned around and walked back to the castle.  
I was quite shocked. But it was his loss.

I turned around and saw Oliver, a few feet away from me, making a fire with his wand. I took a deep breath. It was time now to talk to him.

* * *

He was staring in the flames when I reached him. He looked up and saw me standing next to him. 

"Can we talk, Oliver?"

"No." he said brusquely. He got up and walked away from me. I ran after him and turned him around.

"You're a stubborn asshole, Oliver." I said, poking my finger in his chest. "Why won't you hear me out?"

"Because I know what you're about to say," he yelled back at me. "Why don't you go to Diggory and snog the life out of him."

I was shocked. "Merlin's beard, Oliver! I don't want to snog Cedric!"

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Just leave me alone, Bell. I can't stand your presence right now."

"Too bad, you've put us in the same tent."

"And I'm regretting that." He said very angry.

I realised that every word I said, wouldn't sink in. So I decided it was time for some action. I pulled him closer and kissed him. I let go of him and eyed him.

"When I said that I had made up my mind, I was about to say that I chose you, Oliver Wood. You wouldn't let me finish."

He stared at me for a moment. "You want to be with me?" He asked me, perplexed.

"Yes, Oliver. I want to be with you." I said, looking him straight in the eye. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He stroked and kissed my hair. "I'm so sorry, Katie." He whispered. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply.

* * *

We walked back hand in hand to the fire, where everybody else was eating. Fred and George celebrated us being together. They had gone to the Hogwarts kitchen to get some butterbeers and were giving everybody one. Oliver didn't even object. 

Alicia and Angelina were winking at me the whole time. I couldn't help but smile. Oliver and I kept looking at each other and had to give each other a kiss after threatening from the twin.

"Ok, that's it!" Oliver said after George tried to give him a demonstration how to kiss me. "I want you all in your tents. I'll still be waking you at six, tomorrow morning!"

They all got to their feet, mumbling. Oliver smiled and sat back next to me.

"Are you really going to wake us at six tomorrow morning?" I asked, innocently after everybody was in their tents.

"Yes, of cou-" He couldn't get much further then that. I kissed him deeply.

"Okay, maybe an hour later." He said after five minutes of kissing. I went with my finger up and down his chest, looking innocently at him. He looked down on me with screwed eyes.

"Eight o'clock, but that's my last offer."

I laughed. "That's enough for me."

Oliver got up and pulled me on my feet. We got in our tent and changed into our pyjamas. I rolled over to him and slept in his arms that night.


	11. Teambuilding day 3, night 3

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 10: Teambuilding – day 3, night 3

I turned around, in my sleeping bag, one more time. I wasn't sure what really happened yesterday. And if it was a dream, I didn't feel like getting up soon. I felt a body next to me move. That body was lying really close to mine. And arms, belonging to that other body, were rapped around me.

"Good morning," Oliver's voice said, quietly. He kissed the top of my head. "I never thought you would wake up any time soon."

So it hasn't been a dream after all. I smiled happily and turned around.

"Good morning, handsome. What time is it?" I said, suppressing a yawn.

"It's almost ten o'clock." He said, smiling at me. "I should've woken the rest two hours ago. But then I didn't feel like getting up all of a sudden." He continued, stroking my hair. "I watched you sleeping." Oliver stroked his cheek against mine.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "You need a shave." I pushed him away from me and unzipped my sleeping bag.

Oliver moaned. "Why can't we stay here for today?" He pulled me back into his arms.

"Well, you're the Captain of this team. And you've got 4 days off of school for practice. And we've been lying in bed for ¼ of this day." I released myself from his grip and kissed him. "Now, get up and shave yourself!"

The rest of the team was already eating breakfast, of course. George was oeh-ing when we got out of the tent. Oliver pulled his wand, to scare off George, but I caught a smile on his face.

"So," Oliver said after he showered and shaved. "Today will be our last night here."

"And I'm sure you regret it," Fred added. Alicia and Angelina giggled.

"That's two laps around the Quidditch pitch for you, Fred. And twenty push ups for Alicia and Angelina." Oliver said, looking very stern. He looks sexy when he's like that.

"That's what you'll all be doing, actually," Oliver continued. "You can sit back down, Fred, Alicia and Angelina." Oliver said rolling his eyes, when the three got to their feet to do their laps or push ups. "We'll all be running and doing push ups. And later this afternoon some swimming."

Everybody was moaning, except me. I didn't mind at all to do some swimming, push ups and running. If he had asked me to jump of the Astronomy Tower, I would've done it without hesitating. I would even kiss the giant monster inside the lake if he'd ask. And I'm scared of giant monsters. Childhood trauma, don't ask.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when the entire team ran out of the lake. Oliver had decided after one hour and a half that it was too cold to swim in the lake.

"I hate you, Oliver Wood," Alicia said under her breath, shaking uncontrollably. "And I swear I felt something touching my leg!"

Oliver picked his towel up from the ground and put it around me, I was also shivering.

"Yes, I know it was a mistake to go into the lake. Maybe I should've conjured a hot swimming pool." He said, more to himself. I cuddled into his arms, looking for some warmth. "But because this is our last night here, I've planned a barbecue."

Fred and George snorted. "Like that's going to make up what you did to us!" George said dramatically. "I'm going to tell my mommy!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "A mommy's boy."

Fred couldn't stop laughing.

"All in your tents and I want you ready within the hour." Oliver said, pointing to the tents.

Oliver put his arms around my shoulders as we walked towards our tent. I dived into my sleeping bag, to warm up a little bit before putting on my jeans. Oliver didn't seem to mind the cold, at all. He' like a little stove.

"Oliverrrr," I purred, pulling him closer to me. "Warm me up, please."

"In what way?" he asked, kissing me in the neck.

I gasped and pulled him closer. "I think you're doing a good job."

He smiled and kissed me briefly on the lips. "You're cute, you know that?" He said, stoking my hair.

"Well, you're quite attractive too." I said, kissing his muscular arm. I looked into his sparkling hazel eyes. "Not as much as I wanted you to, but you'll do until I found my perfect match." I said, grinning. I ruffled his hair.

"Perfect match, eh?" He pulled my sleeping bag of my body. "For that, you need to get punished." He took his towel away from me, leaving me with only my own towel. And under that towel, I was only wearing my bathing suit ( a decent one my mother had sent me, but still a bathing suit).

"Oliver, don't!" I warned him, clutching my Gryffindor towel closer to my body. "I swear, I'll curse the life out of you!"

His eyes sparkled with pleasure. He got a little closer to me. "Curse me, hm? With what are you going to curse me?" He said, holding my wand in his hand.

"This is truly evil!" I said, trying to snatch my wand out if his hands. "Give that back to me, Wood!"

He threw my wand between all of my stuff that I had (and that was a lot, you can't go camping unprepared). Before I knew it, his hands got hold of my towel and he jerked it off me. I shrieked when he let himself fall on me.

"Umpf! Get off of me, Oliver. I can't breathe." I said, trying to push him away from me, which failed miserably. "If you don't get off me right now, I'll kick you in the balls." I said, trying to tickle him.

He kissed me. "You've done that before, so I know it's not an empty threat." He sighed happily. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Katherine Bell."

"Oi, Wood!" Fred's voice yelled just outside our tent. "When are you going to feed us? We're nearly starving."

"Leave them, Fred." I heard Alicia say. "They're snogging the life out of each other. Can't you lit a fire?"

Oliver quickly got up and raced out of the tent. "No, I'll do it. Never ever trust a Weasley around fire."

"Okay, Wood." Fred said, with disappointment in his voice. "But first get some trousers on, will you? You're standing here with your boxers on. I'm sure Alicia and Angelina don't mind, but I want to have a decent sleep."


	12. The End Of The World

**All About Loving You**

Hi everybody! I wanted to take the time to say thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!

And now a warning. Please read this before you continue reading the story. This chapter contains sexuality in the most brutal way, so I have to warn you before you read it. If you are weak of heart, please skip this chapter. I've had some troubles with a reviewer with my other story about a sexual chapter (and that was just love making between two people who love each other). This is the opposite of my other story. So don't tell me that you weren't warned.

Chapter 11: The End Of The World

I was back in my own bed, after 4 days of sleeping on the ground. It was a Monday morning, and classes were starting again. I looked at the time and saw I was already late. I moaned and quickly put on some clothes.

I ran to the Common Room, taking three steps at the same time. I swung the portrait of the Fat Lady open and sprinted towards the Great Hall. I turned around a corner and knocked Flint of his feet. I didn't feel sorry, I didn't apologise and wanted to keep on running, before breakfast was over. But Flint grabbed my legs and pulled me to the floor. I smacked down, hard. My legs were going to bruise badly, I thought.

"Katie Bell, I thought you had more manners." Flint sneered at me. He clearly hadn't brushed his teeth. Or taken a mint, his breath smelled like rotten eggs.

I tried to push him away from me, but failed miserably. "Yes, I have manners. For people I like. Not for people who remind me of dragon dung." Dragon dung is green, filthy and smelly. Flint really reminded me of that.

"The rumour is you're dating Wood. Is that true, my love? Or are you just trying to make yourself interesting?" He came closer to me. He had some real skin problems.

"That's none of your business," I said, kicking him hard against his legs. "And if you don't get your filthy hands off me, I'll curse the life out of you."

I was panicking slightly now. I had taken a short cut and nobody came this was in the morning. If Flint decided to do me harm, he could do it without anyone noticing it.

He grinned. He pinned me to the ground, with his whole weight and got on top of me. He smelled like he hadn't showered in three years. It was a mixture of old and new sweat, excitement and old socks.

He licked my neck, going up to my ear and poking his tongue in it. I couldn't suppress a shiver and tried kicking him. I screamed Oliver's name.

"Silencio!" He said flicking his wand, lazily. "No, Bell. This time you won't escape."

_Oliver, where are you? _I thought desperately.

Flint's hands were unbuttoning my blouse. I was freaking out right now. I felt his hardness on my leg and that made me even more vomit.  
I scratched him on his face. He looked up, startled. He went with his finger over the wound and licked his own blood.

"You're a nasty little bitch, aren't you?" He said angry. "You're going to pay for this." He kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth and exploring it. I bit his tongue, hard. I had bitten so hard, his tongue was bleeding. He spat blood on the ground and looked furious. He hit me, hard. My head banged the floor and I saw stars flying all over.

He ripped my blouse open. He looked at my pink bra and took my breasts in his hands. "Nice hand full, hmm?"

I was crying now. My head was painful, my legs had probably a nice blue colour and Flint's blood was dripping all over me. And I was sure I had a nice shiner from his hit.

He opened his trousers. He was about to take my skirt off when a familiar voice said: "What the fuck is going on?"

I looked up and saw Alicia standing above us. I felt relief sweeping through my body. Alicia flung her backpack towards Flint head and he passed out. No wonder, what Alicia dragged everyday with her in that bag, it was unbelievable.

"Are you okay? I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast." She flicked her wand, and I could talk again.

"My head," I mumbled. I sat up slowly but lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. I found Oliver sitting next to me, fast asleep. It was past midnight.

I stroked his head, lightly. He woke up immediately and saw me looking at him.

"Oh, Katie." He said, jumping on bed next to me. He held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. I cried and cried even more for several minutes. He tried to comfort me, but I was shaking uncontrollably. I heard him mumbling _'I'm going to kill him'_ all over again.

"Where were you, Oliver?" I said, still shaking. "I screamed your name and you didn't hear it. He hit my head against the ground, he nearly raped me and saw parts of me you don't even know about!" I screamed, slapping him. "Where the _fuck_ were you?"

He let go of me. I saw tears in his eyes. "I was in the Common Room, looking for you." He said, silently. "I was on my way to the Great Hall again when I saw you lying on the ground, Madam Pomfrey taking care of you. Alicia told me everything."

I cried again, making myself as small as I could. Now I was blaming Oliver from something he couldn't have prevented from happening. I had always known that Flint would corner me one day, and that I couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," I said, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

He held me back in his arms. "I'm sorry, Katie. I should've waited for you, this morning." There was a silence for a couple of minutes. I was thinking the whole situation through. What if Oliver didn't want me anymore?

"Kiss me, Oliver."

He looked at me, scared. "No, it's too soon."

"Kiss me!" I nearly yelled. "Do it now, or I think I'll never be able to kiss again."

He kissed me, gently. I pulled him closer to me, quite aggressive and got on top of him. I bit his bottom lip, gently and let our tongues slip into each others mouth.

"Take me, Oliver." I moaned. I got him out of his robes, they fell to the ground. He had only his pants on now.

He mumbled something and kissed me deeply.

"Take me!" I said, pulling his pants.

"No!" He pushed me off of him and got up, quickly. "This is not the time, not the moment and certainly not the place." He said, sternly. "Katie, you've been through a though day and I think if we had sex now, you'll regret it."

"I hate you, Oliver!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

"No, Katie. I love you, more than you'll ever know. I think you've lost your senses right now. You're still in shock and I'm not going to take advantage of that."

"GET OUT! I never want to see you again."

"I don't think you mean that, Katie." He said, taking one step closer toward me.

"Yes, I mean it. You're a lousy boyfriend and an even more lousy friend! I never want to see you again." I got back in bed, feeling furious and turned my back on him. I heard him sigh. He stood next to me for several minutes, maybe hoping I was about to say to stay anyway. But I was too stubborn to say anything. I heard him turn around and leave the Hospital Wing. The door closed with a loud bang.


	13. Peace

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 12: Peace

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been in Berlin for a week and the last couple of days I've been drowning in school work.

* * *

I was released from the Hospital Wing a week later. I directly went to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to avoid people as much as possible.

"Frogoholic," I said to the Fat Lady. She opened immediately and I stepped into the Common Room. The first person I saw sitting, was Oliver. He looked at me, but I ignored him. I walked straight towards the dormitories, feeling his eyes fixed upon me.

I raced up the steps and shut the door of my dormitory with force. I still loved him with all my heart and I felt sorry about what happened that night he was with me in the Hospital Wing. But I was so ashamed that I couldn't find the courage to talk to him.

I let myself fall into my bed and pulled my pillow against my chest. I fought hard against the tears.

"Katie!" Alicia said enthusiastically, racing in the dormitory. "We wanted to visit you in the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey told us you already left." She jumped next to me on my bed.

"Be careful, Alicia you cow!" Angelina said, slapping her friend. "Katie just got out of the Wing, we don't want her back in, do we?" She looked at me more closely and sighed. "Katie, honey. Why don't you go down and talk to him?"

"How do you know I was thinking about Oliver?" I said curiously, looking up at Angelina.

"I've known you for ages now. I can tell when you're thinking about him. You get that dreamy expression on your face." She stroked my hair. She did it the same way Oliver used to do. I closed my eyes and swallowed three times.

"I've acted like a child. I don't think he wants to see me." I said, crying. I hid my face in my pillow.

"Don't be stupid," Alicia said, pulling the pillow away from me. "Whenever we came back from you from the Hospital Wing, he always asked how you were. He still loves you."

"I don't think I'll ever be the same girl," I said silently. "Flint didn't get far, but far enough to damage me."

Angelina pulled me in her arms. "But he's leaving the school tomorrow. Dumbledore kicked him out and there'll be an official hearing from the Ministry Of Magic. I know it takes time to get over it. And I know you, Katie Bell. You're a very strong girl, you _will_ get over it."

I snorted.

Angelina sighed. "Come, it's almost dinner."

"I think I just need some time. I'll catch up, okay?"

Angelina and Alicia left the dormitory together. I got up and washed my face. Alicia and Angelina were right. I had to pull myself together. I wouldn't let any weak sign escape me.

* * *

I took the long way to the Great Hall this time. People started at me, but I ignored them.

"Stephen, come! There's a fight going on!" A first-year yelled to his friend. I heard also the commotion. I walked a little faster. Maybe a fight would cheer me up.

A group of people were surrounding two boys beating the living hell out of each other. I saw Oliver kicking Flint.

I pushed several people aside until I stood in the middle of the circle. "STOP!" I yelled. I pulled Oliver's arm, but it was no use. He punched Flint hard, his nose cracked, and blood came out of it.

"Oliver, stop! Do you want to get expelled? He's not worth it!" I tried again. Oliver turned around and faced me.

"No, he's not. But you are!" He said, before kicking Flint in his face. Oliver's robes were torn apart, he had a black eye and blood was dripping from his fists.

"You're a filthy whore, Bell." Flint said, through gritted teeth. "And you deserved everything I did to you."

I looked down on Flint. Oliver tried to hit him again, but I stopped him. He looked at me and I smiled sweetly. "I'll handle this."

"What are you going to do, slut?" Flint said, with satisfaction in his voice. "Did you know, Wood, she has the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen?"

I kicked him hard in the balls. Several people were cheering. "You know what, Flint?" I said, looking him straight in the eye. "You think you've broken me. But you're wrong."

Oliver pulled my arm. "We have to go, McGonagall is coming." He took my hand and we ran to the boy's dormitories. I sat on his bed.

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to talk to him, but closed it again. I wasn't sure what to tell him.  
He stood with his back at me, staring out the window. I looked at him: he was tall, muscled and dark.

I coughed and pulled my legs against my chest. That seemed to wake Oliver. He turned around. "Katie, can we talk? About last week?"

I panicked slightly. "Why?" I said, not looking at him. "I know how you feel about me. The thing that happened to us last week, was very clear to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want me anymore, Oliver. I tested you and you failed."

He took one step closer to me. "You tested me?"

I examined my feet, I didn't want to look in his eyes. "That night I told you to take me, because I wanted to know if you'd still have me after Flint had put his filthy hands on me."

He took two large steps and he was standing next to his bed. "Are you insane? You actually thought because of what Flint did I would stop loving you?"

"Yes," I said silently. I was crying again.

"You're a stupid girl, Bell." He was sitting next to me now, holding me in his arms. "Look at me." He took my head in his hands. "I will never stop loving you. I love you even more now."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I kissed him and he kissed me back. We laid in his bed the whole afternoon and I even stayed there overnight.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Oliver asked me, at one o'clock in the morning, still holding me.

"Yes," I said silently.

"Never leave me again."

"Never."


	14. Confessions

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 13: Confesions

I had actually forgotten about Oliver's sister (Annelina) completely (maybe you remember her from one of the previous chapters). Anyway, after some shifting with the other chapters (I discovered that there wasn't really a coherence) I found here name. So, she'll show up in this new chapter, along with the Quidditch dolls.

* * *

These past few weeks have been the happiest of my life. Oliver and I were still going strong and our last Quidditch match was scheduled for this weekend. It would determinate which House would win the Cup.

I think I may have a good influence on him. He was spending less time thinking about new strategies. Instead he was relaxing in my arms in the Common Room, talking about the little things in life.

It was one of those peaceful evenings we were lying in one of the comfortable couches in the Common Room when Annelina showed up, Oliver's younger sister.

"Hey, kido," Oliver said, rumbling in his sister's hair. "What's up?"

I looked at her more closely, and saw that something was bothering her. "Are you okay, Annelina?" I asked her. I was quite attached to the girl (she was so damn adorable. She looked so much like her brother).

"Oh, well…" she bit her bottom lip and found her shoes much more interesting than our eyes. "It's just that I heard that Captain from the Hufflepuff team saying something today… And I thought you should know." She said very slowly, not sure how to act.

Oliver sat up almost immediately. "What did you hear?" He pulled his sister on the couch, like she was a feather. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and I saw her swallow.

"Would you rather talk alone with your brother? I can leave, if you'd feel more comfortable."

She shook her head violently. "I think… No, I know it involves you what he said. So I think you should stay."

I shifted in the sofa uneasily. "Should Oliver leave maybe?"

Annelina looked at her brother. "No, I know you'd tell him anyway." She took a deep breath. "I was at the library today and that Captain boy was sitting there, too."

"Diggory," Oliver filled his sister in.

"Yeah, that's him. And well, he didn't see me sitting. If he would, he wouldn't have been talking that loud, because he knows I'm your sister." She coughed uneasily. "I heard him say that he send Flint after you." She had said those last words very silently.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I didn't quite understood.

"He was very jealous when he saw you two together and he had delayed Oliver un purpose when he was trying to find you that day. Diggory wanted to find you first, before Oliver did. He thought that this would change your mind. And maybe you'd be wanting him instead of my brother."

I swallowed three times. Diggory was behind all of this?

"He didn't want Flint to hurt you. He had told him just to scare you. Diggory said that too, in the library." Annelina added, looking tired all of a sudden.

Oliver snorted. I hadn't really paid any attention to him when Annelina was telling her story. He was agitated and red in the face. He was on the verge of knocking down a wall, if he had to.

"I hope you're not mad at me?" Annelina said, looking frightened.

"Oh, honey. Of course I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me." I said, honestly. I gave her a hug. "Why don't you tuck in early, today? You look really tired."

Oliver kissed her on her cheek and the girl went up the dormitories.

"I'm going to kill him!" Oliver said, very loud. Some second-years looked around alarmed.

"Oliver, calm down." I said, pulling him back on the couch next to me. "There's really nothing you can still do, tonight."

He was too angry to stand still, he paced up and down the Common Room. "When I see him, tomorrow… I'll give him a piece of my mind." He kicked a poof where some young girl was sitting on. She yelled and ran away from him.

"Oliver, sit down. People are getting scared."

Oliver looked at me, and his face softened. "I'm sorry. But I can't help it." He jumped next to me and rested his head against my legs. "Whenever something involves you, I get jumpy."

"I think that's quite attractive in a man." I said, ruffling his hair. "You know what," I said to him, "maybe we should involve the twin in this."

"Fred and George? What can they do?"

I smiled at him. "They can do a lot of things, if you get my drift."

He thought my words over. Suddenly, he understood. "You're evil, Katherine Bell. Truly evil."

At that moment, the twins decided to show up. I beckoned them. It was pay back time.

* * *

The last match of the season was today. The team and especially Oliver, hadn't slept much that night.

Oliver was trying to give us some last-minute tactics with his mini-dolls, but it was no use. The dolls were just as nervous as we are, so Oliver threw them back in his bag.

"The most important thing you all need to remember," he said while we were walking toward the Quidditch pitch, "is to stay focused, calm and think about the tactics we discussed."

"Like we remember anything he tried to tell us," Fred mumbled.

We walked on the pitch. People were shouting.

"Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch said. Oliver and Montague tried to break each other's hand.

"Mount your brooms!" She whistled and we were all up in the air.

Angelina threw me the Quaffle. I ducked because of a bludger one of Slytherin's beaters had send me. I passed the Quaffle to Alicia and she scored.

The Gryffindor stands went crazy.

"And there goes Montague," Lee said. "He's passing the Quaffle to Warrington… That's cheating!" Lee suddenly yelled.

I flew to Angelina, who was in some kind of trouble (Montague was pulling her hair). I flew under her so she could just drop the Quaffle. I flew toward the Slytherin hoops and scored.

Madame Hooch gave us a penalty and I scored once again.

"Good one, Katie!" Lee commented. "And there we go again. That buffoon Warrington…"

"Lee!" said McGonagall, interfering his excellent commenting.

"100 to 50 for Gryffindor," Lee continued, ignoring McGonagall. "And I think Harry Potter has seen the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

I turned around and I saw Harry holding the Snitch high in the air. I landed and got into a group hug with Angelina and Alicia. We had won the Cup!  
Oliver came to me and he hugged me, trusting the Cup into Harry's hands.


	15. Children Not Allowed

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 14: Children Not Allowed.

I was studying on a late Monday evening. The Common Room was still packed with students who were feverishly revising Transfiguration. We had our NEWT exam tomorrow, and some of the Gryffindor students were now panicking.

I couldn't concentrate much. I kept looking at Oliver, who was sitting at the other end of the Common Room. I had told him to leave me alone, just an hour ago. I can't concentrate much whenever he's around. But this was even worse: I stared at him for almost thirty minutes and when I tried to look back at my Transfiguration textbook, I kept rereading the same sentence.

Oliver had, of course, noticed that I wasn't really studying. He kept winking at me and throwing me kisses.

"Oliver!"

I looked up from my book and saw Melinda Trench standing in front of Oliver. She took a seat next to him.

"Melinda." I heard Oliver say in a bored voice.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" I could hear she was seducing Oliver. And it was quite obvious too, she kept on playing with her dirty blonde hair.

"I'm trying to study." Oliver said, quite annoyed.

I chuckled, looking back at my textbook. The situation was so hilarious.

"So, where's Katie?" Melinda tried to have an aerie conversation with Oliver and trying to find out why he was alone. It was obvious she was hoping we broke up.

"She's sitting at the other end of the room." Oliver said, not even looking up from his book. "We have an exam tomorrow." He looked up and saw me looking at them. I waved friendly. I knew that the look he was sending me meant that I had to save him… But I wanted to see him suffer for a while. I am so evil.

Melinda didn't seem to notice that she was bugging Oliver… hard. "So," she said, while stroking his arm. "Why don't you take a break?"

He jerked his arm away from her reach. "Because I need to revise." I saw him clutching his teeth together.

"Oh, come on Ollie." She pleaded. "Let's have some fun!" She got a little bit closer to him and she tried to kiss him. Oliver jerked his head away, just on time. This was the time to interfere, I thought.

I got up and walked toward them. I sat myself on Oliver's lap and kissed him. A very children-not-allowed-kiss.

I stopped the kiss and looked at Melina, like it was the very first time I saw her. "Melinda, I didn't see you! I am very sorry you had to watch this. But my _boyfriend_ and I have been apart for like," I watched my watch, "one hour and five seconds so I was in desperate need for a kiss." I smiled sweetly at her.

She got up quickly, looking very angry and disappointed.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked, sweetly. "It was just getting really cosy."

Oliver chuckled and laid his hands on my waist.

"Yeah, I remember I have a exam in two days so eh…" She walked away without saying goodbye.

"Why did you wait so long?" Oliver said, throwing me flat on my back on the couch. "This was torture."

"I wanted to see you suffer," I said, smiling sweetly. "And I had so much fun looking at you, trying to get rid of her."

Fred and George joined us. George pushed me away from Oliver's lap and sat on it, himself. "It's my turn now, Katie!" George said, having a mischievous look on his face.

"Get off me!" Oliver said, pushing George to the ground. I laughed and helped George back on his feet.

"Anyway," Fred said. "We're here for business." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We considered your offer to torture Diggory…"

"We even lost sleep over it," George filled his brother in. "But we decided to help you in your quest."

"Excellent," Oliver said, beaming. "So, what have you come up with?"

Fred looked at George, they both had a large smile on their identical faces. "We're not telling you. Not yet anyway," Fred said, when Oliver was about to say something. "We want our genius plan to have its effect."

"I have faith in you," I said, giving them both a peck on the cheek. "Just let me know when your plan is about to begin."

George looked around when Alicia and Angelina came in, laughing about something. George got up. "I'm sorry, I have another appointment." He bowed to me and walked to my two best friends. What I saw next, was so hilarious I had to hid my face into Oliver's chest. George was actually hitting on Alicia.

Fred rolled his eyes. "He's been trying so desperately. Ever since they shared a tent, he's been getting more and more fond of her." He said in a strange tone. He shrugged and went up the boy's dormitories.

"That was so weird," I said.

* * *

After two weeks, the exams were finally over. I was sitting in the Common Room, enjoying my free time. Oliver was out for a fly on the Quidditch pitch. He had asked me to join him, but I was too tired to leave my couch I was sitting in.

Fred and George stumbled into the Common Room and walked toward me. "Katie, it is time." Fred said in a mysterious voice.

"Time for what?" I said, slightly distracted.

"For revenge!" George said dramatically.

"Oh, right. I have completely forgot about that," I said, yawning. I looked up to the twins, who were staring at me with shock.

"How can you possibly forget about evil plans?" George said, looking at me with screwed eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry." I got up slowly, rubbing by back. "Let's go." I said, suddenly feeling the urge to do something wild.

"So, what's that brilliant plan of yours?" I said, after fifteen minutes of looking after Cedric.

"Well," Fred started, "we found out a little secret about Diggory. One day, we were walking in the halls of this castle and we overheard a conversation between our beloved Captain of Hufflepuff and one of his lame mates."

"To make a long story short," George continued, "Diggory had a dream one night being a transvestite."

I giggled. Fred and George looked annoyed. "Anyway, the dream was that he was a transvestite frolicking around here in Hogwarts. And we overheard the sentence that he would find it _terrible_ if it would happen in real life." George said, stopping in front of the library, where Cedric was sitting.

"Anyway," Fred whispered. "We have created a sweet that will make you a transvestite for one day when eaten."

"So, your job Katherine Bell… Is to make Diggory eat this." George holding a small sweet in a purple ribbon. "He immediately be wearing a short, pink top, a golden mini skirt and silver stilettos. And as finishing touch there'll be a exaggerated make-up and a high-pitched voice."

"Boys, this is bloody brilliant!" I said, beaming.

"Yes, but be careful!" Fred said "Diggory will suspect something when he sees you. So you'll need every female charm that you own.".

"That's no problem. I seduced Oliver with those same female charms." I said, winking at them and walking into the library with a purple sweet in my hand.

* * *

Cedric was sitting on the Hogwarts grounds, all by himself. I bit my lip and walked toward him, all confident. I sat next to him and sighed heavily… Maybe a bit too much because it scared the shit out of him. 

"Jeezes Katie, you frightened me." He said, looking at me with his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling sweetly at him. "I just feel like having some company right now." I said, sighing again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, it's Wood," I said, trying to look angry. "He's been treating me bad."

Cedric mumbled something and punched his fist on the ground.

"Oh, Cedric." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "I should've stayed with you."

He wrapped his arms around me. I tried not to shiver with disgust, I couldn't betray myself.

"I forgive you, Katie."

I knew that he would try to kiss me. I bend over to the ground. "Sorry, I just want to powder my nose," I said. I put the sweet in my mouth and got back up smiling sweetly at him. He came closer and kissed me gently. He opened his mouth and I shoved the sweet in his mouth. I got up quickly and pulled my wand, pointed at him.

"Swallow." I said, looking furious.

Cedric looked shocked.

"I would listen to her, she can do some amazing hexes if you're not careful."

Oliver was standing next to me. I gave him a large smile. He put one arm around my waist, with the other hand he was also aiming his wand at Cedric.

Cedric looked disgusted at us, but he chewed several times and swallowed.

"Men are so easily seduced," I said, kissing Oliver briefly on the lips.

"Oh and one more thing," Oliver said when Cedric got up and also pulled his wand. He punched Cedric in his face. Oliver took my hand and we walked away.

We heard a first-year yell "Is that Cedric Diggory?"

"Yeah, it's him," another one said. "Why is he dressed like a transvestite?"


	16. Jamais je ne t’oublierai

**All About Loving You**

Chapter 15: Jamais je ne t'oublierai

It was late at night, Oliver and I were still sitting in the sofa in front of the fire, enjoying our last evening at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, the Hogwarts Express would take us home. It felt horrible to know that I would never see Hogwarts again, it was like losing a very good friend.

We were sitting in silence for already an hour when I sighed deeply. Oliver pulled me closer to him and he kissed the top of my head. "What's wrong?"

"Does it sound childish if I say that I'm going to miss it here?" I said slowly.

"Not at all," he said, smiling. "You've spent seven years here. It's normal to feel that." He stroked my arms. "Even I am going to miss the castle and its superb Quidditch pitch."

I chuckled. That was typical Oliver, dragging Quidditch into every topic.  
There was a silence, again. Suddenly, the portrait swung open and George and Alicia came stumbling in, laughing loudly. We both looked at the scene.

"Sorry," Alicia said, clutching her sides. She held George's shoulder to keep her on her feet.

"We just put Mrs. Norris a wig on." George said, when he saw us. He was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"And what's so funny about that?" I asked.

"You can't remove the wig!" Alicia said, starting to laugh even harder. She managed to walk toward a chair and fell into it. "And it's violently pink and curly!"

George stumbled into a chair, he whipped the laughter tears from his face.

"How come Fred isn't involved in this cat teasing game?" I asked, suddenly knowing that Fred wasn't there. He wouldn't let a chance like this slip away.

Alicia suddenly grew very red. George looked at his feet.

"Look at that!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "It looks like George and Alicia are on a date."

It all fell into place. That's why Fred wasn't there to put Mrs. Norris the wig on.

George got up and pulled Alicia by her hand toward the stairs. I looked at them eagerly. I sure hope they'd kiss. Oliver sighed and tried to get my attention.

"Leave them alone, Kate. It's hard enough already." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath in my neck nearly seduced me from not looking at them.

I mumbled something and kept staring at them. Alicia looked at me with screwed eyes. Suddenly, Oliver pulled me closer to him and rolled on top of me. He kissed me deeply.

* * *

We were on our way home. The Hogwarts Express had left Hogsmeade an hour ago. The team was sitting in a compartment, enjoying each other while it lasted, because we were all graduated now and we didn't know when we would see each other again.

"So, Oliver," Fred said, "what are you going to do now? Don't tell me!" He said, when Oliver opened his mouth to answer. "Quidditch."

Oliver looked at him with screwed eyes. "Yes, Quidditch." He said. "I've been invited for a try-out at Puddlemere United."

"Wow, Oliver." Alicia said, looking impressed. "That's a really good team."

Oliver shrugged and pulled me closer to him. I cuddled further in his arms.

"And what about you, Katie dear?" George asked. "Oliver's manager?"

I threw a Chocolate Frog at his head. "No, I don't know actually. I have the whole summer to think about it."

That wasn't true, but I didn't feel like telling them yet. I wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but not just yet. First, I wanted to travel the world and see all the places I wanted to see. After losing my dad (_**A/N: see first chapter**_) I wanted to enjoy life.

I felt Oliver squeezing me lightly. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me. I had told him of course everything I want to do.  
I looked at everybody in our compartment. George had his arm around Alicia's shoulder. They looked at each other the way Oliver and I did. Fred kept glancing at Angelina, who was reading _Witch Weekly_. She kept glancing at Alicia over her magazine and I swore I saw her nod her head.

Suddenly the train stopped. I quickly looked outside and saw we arrived at King's Cross. I gave Oliver a soft kiss on his lips.

I saw my mother waving at me. I dropped everything and ran to her. She hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe anymore. She finally let go of me, tears falling down her face. My brother gave me a peck in my cheek and I smiled a him.

I felt a hand on my arm, I turned around and looked into Oliver's eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Bell," he said, giving her a hand. He turned to Seth and greeted him too. Seth looked at him with screwed eyes.

"Oliver Wood!" My mum said, a bit too loud. Several people were looking around. "I'm so glad my daughter chose you. I couldn't have imagined a better son-in-law." She was crying again. Seth patted her on the back.

"Why don't let those two say their goodbyes," Seth said, picking up my trunk. He put his arm around my mother's shoulder and they walked through the solid wall, into the muggle world.

"I'm so sorry for my mother," I said "She's always so emotional."

Oliver chuckled and buried his face in my hair. "I'm going to miss you."

"Oliver?"

His father was standing next to us, smiling. "We have to go."

"Dad, I want you to meet Katie." Oliver said, pointing at me. I gave his father a hand, slightly growing redder. Oliver was just like his dad. He was tall, good-looking and very friendly.

"So this is Katie!" Oliver's father said enthusiastically. "Why don't you come around this summer? Oh wait, I have a better idea!" He said, his face glowing all of a sudden. "Were going on a holiday to France this summer. Why don't you join us? That's the perfect chance to get to know each other."

I looked at Oliver, he was beaming. "I would love to come along, Mr. Wood." I said, feeling very happy.

"Okay, I'm sure Oliver will keep you posted about the holiday." Mr. Wood said, shaking my hand. "We're leaving in five minutes." He said to Oliver.

"I'll see you this summer then." Oliver said, glowing with enthusiasm. "I hope you speak French. It's always a bit embarrassing when my parents try."

I chuckled and kissed him. "I speak the language of love, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, it is." We started walking toward the solid wall and walked into the muggle world. I saw my mother standing a couple of metres away. I looked one last time into Oliver's eyes.

We hugged each other one last time. He walked to his father, who was looking with amusement at us. I walked to my mother, feeling a bit lost without Oliver by my side.

_Stop being so childish_, I said to myself_. You're going to see him soon enough. _But I couldn't help turning around and running to him, one last time. I jumped into his arms and kissed him one more time. I felt him smile on my lips.

When we finally broke off, tears were falling from my eyes, I just couldn't help it.

"Don't go falling in love with other boys, Katers." Oliver said, drying my eyes.

I slapped him gently. "How can I fall in love with other boys when I know that I already found my soul mate?"

"I will see you very soon," Oliver promised. I noticed that he was also having a hard time letting go of me.

Seth tapped me on the shoulder. "Mother said that we have to leave now."

I let go of Oliver again. Seth took my hand into his and dragged me away from the boy I loved the most in this cold world. Oliver looked at me and waved. His father put had to drag Oliver away, and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter. But don't worry! I think I might one or two chapters more, to let you all know how the vacation went for Oliver and Katie. Review :-)**


	17. Vacation

**All About Loving You**

**Chapter 17: Vacation**

I was packing again. Only a week ago I was unpacking my trunk, but that same night I received a letter from Oliver telling they would leave next week. His parents were picking me up the next morning and I was searching for my last pieces of clothing.

My mother entered my room with my clean underwear. I sighed with relief. "Thanks, mum." I said, giving her a quick hug. I pulled my underwear out of her hands and threw them in my bag.

"Honey, we have to talk." My mother said, she sat on my bed and had the most serious look on her face. This wasn't good. "You're leaving on vacation now and you and Oliver are going to spend a lot of time on your own."

Oh no, this is not happening…

"Hot and nice weather can do strange things to human beings… So I just might warn you."

If she's going to say what I think she's going to say, I'm going to explode.

"The chances are big you're going to have sex on your holiday." My mother concluded, looking at me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Sweet Merlin, mother!" I said. I felt my face grow red and turned around so she couldn't see it. "Oliver and I are only a few months together and I don't feel like having sex."

My mother chuckled. "Your dad and I had sex for the first time when we were together for only two weeks."

"Mother! I don't want to hear it!" I put my hands on my ears. This was the most humiliating conversation ever. I didn't want to know when my parents lost their virginity.

She stood up and turned me around, so she was facing me again. "I'm not forbidding you to have sex, honey. I just want you to be protected." She pushed something in my hands. I looked at it and saw it were condoms. I dropped them immediately.

"Holy shit! Mother, you can't expect me to take these along! What if his parents find it, they'll think I'm some kind of slut!" I pushed the things further away from me with my foot.

"I talked to his parents and they promised me they'd have the same chat with their son."

"You did not! I can't go with them anymore," I said hysterically. I was pacing up and down my room. "You just ruined it for me. His parents will think I'm some kind of freak." I started unpacking my bag again. I threw my freshly washed underwear back into my closet.

My mother placed his hands over mine. "You both are seventeen years old, and I'm not stupid nor blind. I see the two of you will last forever so I'm just saying that the chance exists you will have sex this summer." She took the condoms from the ground and put them in my bag. "Use them when you need them." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left my room, leaving me with a shocked expression on my face.

* * *

The next morning, I was pulling my bag down the stairs. Oliver and his parents were waiting downstairs, all having a nice chat. I only hope the topic wasn't about sex. I tied to pick my bag up, but it was too heavy. Seth saw me struggle and helped me. 

"Sweet Merlin, what are you dragging along?" He said, while he tried to pick my bag up. He managed to get my bag downstairs, he made it clear he'd have a lumbago if he had to carry it a second longer.

"Thanks, Seth." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered the living room, where Oliver and his parents were sitting.

"Ah, there's our guest." Oliver's dad said, when he saw me enter. "I guess it's time to leave!" He jumped up enthusiastically.

"We'll be gone for three weeks, Mrs. Bell," Oliver's mother said to my mother while they were shaking hands. "We'll return her to you safe and sound."

"I'm sure you will," my mother said. She turned to me and hugged me one last time. "Remember what I said," she whispered to me.

"Mother!" I whispered back, poking her in the ribs. "Not here!"

"We need to leave, Kate." Oliver said, holding my hand. "Or we'll miss the portkey."

I smiled at my mother and brother and felt sad for leaving them, but excited to go on vacation with the man that I loved. I placed my finger to an old boot and suddenly I was pulled away.

I looked around in the immense building his parents owned. They had guided me into a large room that Oliver and I would share, with a double bed and large windows, with a view to the Mediterranean Sea. I dragged my bag to the bed.

"Let me do that," Oliver said pulling my bag up. "I just don't understand why women have to drag their whole closet with them."

I chuckled. I took Oliver's hand away from my bag and pushed him on the bed.

"What are you doing, Katherine Bell?" He said, while I crawled on top of him.

"I want to make out with you." I said, kissing him deeply.

"Remember what your mother said to you." He said, smiling.

"You've got the same lecture from your parents?" I said, looking at him. I knew that my mother had told me that she had spoken to Oliver's parents, but I was hoping she was bluffing the other day. His eyes were sparkling with pleasure.

"Yes, the very same I think." He grinned. "I never thought my parents were so updated about sex. They explained everything to me."

"Everything?" I looked at him, with eyes as great as Galleons.

"Everything. They even gave me the Kama Sutra."

I rolled off of him and rubbed my face. "I feel so embarrassed. My mother gave me condoms!"

Oliver chuckled. "At least, we're prepared if it happens." He placed his arms around my waste.

"Do you think it'll happen?" I couldn't see his face, and I half wished his answer would be yes.

"I don't know, but if it does I hope it'll be in this very room." His breath tickled my neck and I just wanted to kiss him when our door flew open and his three-year-old brother came into the room.

"Ollie!" He said, while swaying toward us. Oliver's name was too difficult for him to pronounce.

"Little ickle Josh!" Oliver said, rolling off the bed up and picking his brother up. Not long after that, Annelina entered the room.

"I'm sorry, he pulled away from me."

"That's ok." Oliver said, holding his brother upside down. "He's always been too curious and too keen to be with his big brother, haven't you Josh?"

Josh answered with giggling when Oliver tickled him, still holding him upside down. I looked at the scene and I felt my heart melt. His parents had tried for years to have more kids after Oliver was born, but mother nature didn't want to co-operate. When they had given up hope, Mrs. Wood was pregnant with Annelina. And when they decided to have a third child, nature refused again. But one day she woke up being very sick and when Mrs. Wood took a pregnancy test, she found out she was with child, again.

Annelina sat next to Katie on the bed and saw her two brothers playing with each other. "He's so great with kids," she said, looking sideways at me. "He always told me he wanted to have seven kids so he could have his own Quidditch team."

I snorted. "We'll see about that."

"I'm glad you're here, Katie." Annelina said. "Oliver was so annoying. You've been apart for one week and he missed you like crazy."

"How cute!" I said, looking at Oliver blowing on Josh's belly. "But I'm sure when you talk to my mother she'll say you the same thing about me."

Annelina laughed. "You two are the cutest couple."

Oliver looked at me and game me a smile. I blew him a kiss.

"Here you all are!" Mr and Mrs Wood entered and looked at their three children. "You guys are the craziest people I have ever seen." Mr Wood said while he picked up his youngest son. "Anyway, we're going to the store and we are you all dragging along."

Annelina moaned.

"No excuses, young lady!" Mrs Wood said, pretending to be mad at her daughter. "Tell me, Katie. Do you cook?" She pulled me off the bed.

"A little," I said, while we walked out of the house. "I know how to boil potatoes, my mother hates it when she does it the magically way. So she taught me and my brother to cook the muggles way."

"I like your mother very much," Mrs Wood said, smiling down on me. "She knows what's important and what's not. I've always thought that Magic has made us all a little lazy."

I grinned. "I couldn't agree more. But-"

"Celia, dear," Mr Wood called, "you're taking Katie away from Oliver."

Mrs Wood smiled. "I think my husband needs a bit of attention." She winked at me and walked toward her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I was sitting with Oliver on the beach, looking at the sunset and sighed happily. I felt so at ease and calm with his family. Oliver was lying next to me on the warm sand and smiled. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," I answered. "I was just thinking how happy I am." I said, cuddling in his arms. "And there's something else I have to tell you."

Oliver felt that this was important and sat up a little bit. "Don't hold me in suspense. Tell me!" He said, poking me in the ribs.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I've been offered a job," I said, giving him a letter I've had been holding near me for the whole day. "The Daily Prophet wants me. It appears that Dumbledore have sent them some of my writing skills and they were impressed."

Oliver read the letter. "But I thought you wanted to teach?" He said, looking puzzled at me.

"And I still do," I said, stroking his head. "But I think it's too soon for me to do that. I need to get some life experience first and I think this job is the perfect opportunity."

"So, you're going to take the job?" He asked, giving me back the letter. His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

I nodded. He smiled and kissed me. "Everything is falling into place," I said. "You're Puddlemere's first Keeper and I'm a journalist."

He took me in his arms. I felt so secure, hearing his slow heartbeat and his breathing. "I've been thinking about something." He said, after a short silence. I looked up. "I thought that maybe, we could look for an apartment in London… so we can live together."

I said nothing, a bit shocked by his proposition. "I mean," Oliver quickly said, "it doesn't have to be immediately. Maybe after we worked for a couple of months and we'd have enough money. But I realised, Katie, that I can't live without you."

"Shut up, Oliver." I said. "I think it's a fabulous idea."

I saw the relief falling from his shoulders. "Let's go back inside, it's getting a bit cold." He said, he helped me on my feet and walked back to the house, holding hands.

* * *

We were halfway through our vacation and some discoveries were made. I found out that Oliver's parents really didn't speak French… but still tried and failed miserably. On the other hand, the Wood family found out I could speak French fluently. 

"How come you speak French?" Oliver asked me, one night when we were laying in bed. He was stroking my arm up and down.

"I have an aunt who lives in Paris and I visit her every now and then since the age of five. And I've picked up some words." I said, trying to ignore his stroke. It's been really difficult for me not to jump on top of him and make out.

"Maybe you can teach me a few words?" He said, smirking. He saw my reaction to his touch. "Like… I love you."

"Je t'aime." I said, stroking his back. "But that are the three words that the whole world knows. Ask me something more difficult." His hand was now on my leg.

"Okay," He thought for a second. "How about: marry me?"

"What?" I said, looking at him. I wasn't quite sure if he meant it or just wanted to know the translation.

"Translate it for me, Katie." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Tu veux me marier." I said slowly, being very cautious. Was he proposing to me?

"In that case, Katherine Bell." His hand left my leg, and he turned around to pick up a small box from the ground. He opened it and inside it was a beautiful white golden ring with a small white diamond. "Tu veux me marier?" He said, stumbling over the R's.

Tears were falling down my face. "Are you serious?" I asked, still looking at the ring. "We're only seventeen!"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to get married tomorrow," he said, taking the ring out of the box. "But I've never been so sure about something my whole life. I want you by my side, Katie. So, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. He smiled and gently put the ring around my finger. We kissed deeply and both fell down to the bed. He undressed me and I did the same to him.

"Wait a second," I said. I grabbed for my bag and took my mother's condoms. "The bloody woman was right." I said. Oliver laughed and took me back into his arms and we made love all night long. And it was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

One more chapter to go. :-). Please review! 


	18. Nine Years Later

**All About Loving You**

**Nine Years Later**

I sighed deeply. This has been another crazy day at work. I had to run up and down the Ministry building to find my Editor in Chief. I finally found him, near to a nervous breakdown. He was yelling that he was resigning. He had packed his bags and hadn't returned all day.

An hour later, the Minister of Magic himself had turned up at my desk and said that I was now Editor in Chief. I had already opened my mouth to protest, but that bloody man wouldn't take no for an answer.

So here I am, in a special office having the responsibility for hundred people. The door of my office swung open and Jeffrey Jenkins was standing in my office. He was tall, had a dark skin and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. I smiled at the sight of him. "Good, I thought that Betty had returned to yell at me again."

Jeffrey smirked. "Let me guess. She's angry because you got this position?" He took a seat at the other side of my office.

"Jef, you're one very smart wizard. I should think about giving you a pay raise." I flopped down in my chair and ran through the articles that had come in, ready to be printed for tomorrow's version of the Daily Prophet.

Jeffrey smiled. "If you do that, you'll be the best boss ever." He took the articles out of my hands. "There's someone here to see you." He said, his almost black eyes were sparkling with pleasure.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's MacKenzie?" I said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I really can't handle another drama queen." I opened the door and stood face to face with Oliver Wood, smiling widely.

"Hi darling." He said simply. Several female employers sighed. "She is so damn lucky" several people whispered.

"I heard you got a promotion." Oliver continued, ignoring the whispers. He kissed me fully on the lips, I tried to push him away (I'm not too keen about kissing in public) but lost my mind halfway through the kiss. "Congratulations," he said while his lips were still on mine.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly. I didn't want the whole floor to overhear our conversation.

"I'm here to come and pick up my fiancée to have a lovely dinner. Because I have also some fabulous news!" He said, stroking my cheek. He took my hand and lead me out of the Ministry.

* * *

We were sitting in a little Muggle restaurant. Oliver was so popular these days, we couldn't go near places where there were lots of wizards and witches. We'd be stuck for hours handing out autographs and signing bellies of young witches.

"So, what's the news?" I said, swallowing a piece of fabulous fish.

"I've been asked for the English National team."

I nearly choked in my dinner. I squealed and in my hurry to hug him I pushed over my chair. "That's fantastic!" I picked up my chair and apologised to the couple sitting behind us. I had accidentally spilled the lady's wine over her dress.

I sat back down. "I have also some more news." I said, playing with the broccoli on my plate and staring at it. I looked up and I saw him looking at me. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Oliver dropped his knife and stood so quickly beside me. I didn't even see him move. He pulled me off my chair and hugged me. He cupped my face with his hands and looked me deep in the eyes. "I love you so much," he said a little hoarse. Hormones taking over, I cried. "How far are you?" He asked, still holding me.

"Two months and a half, I think." I said. "I should've known, I'm never late. But I didn't realise until this morning. I was vomiting so badly and went to a Healer and he told me I was pregnant."

"And what's frightening you?" He said after releasing and eyeing me. "I can see something's bothering you."

"The wedding…" I started. "It's in two months and I'm already swelling like a balloon."

Oliver laughed. "Oh Kate. That's not a problem!" He said, sitting back down. "We have two options. Or we postpone the wedding until the baby is born or we get married next week."

This is why I love him. He keeps his head cool in every situation. Okay, a baby is not life threatening, but still is a major experience in a human's life. "I don't want to wait," I said looking at my plate again. "I wanted to marry nine years ago when we came back from France. Let's get married next week."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He took my hands in his. "Let's go home and have some dessert."

* * *

The party was excellent. Everybody was laughing and having dinner. They were all a bit surprised when they found out the wedding was going to be much sooner then expected, but didn't ask nasty questions. Oliver and I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell everyone that we were with child. And today, on our wedding day, we would announce that I was pregnant. I was three months pregnant and there was no more danger for a miscarriage.

Oliver was sitting next to me, holding my hand. He gave it a little squeeze and looked me in my eyes. He nodded to me, answering the question that was burning in my eyes. We both stood up. I sighed with relief, my dress was a little too small around my waist.

The crowd fell silent. "Good evening everybody!" Oliver said, looking at everybody who had shown up. "We would like to thank you all for coming. I know that many of you had to change your schedule to be here."

"I hope you have a damn good reason!" George yelled.

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, we have George." He looked into my eyes again and I nodded to him. He could tell the big news. "We have changed the wedding date because otherwise Katie's dress wouldn't fit anymore."

Katie looked at him in shock. "Do have to say it like that?" The crowed laughed when I slapped him on his arm. "All he's trying to say is, that my mother and his parents are going to have a grand child."

My mother screamed. She got up so fast and hugged me tightly. "Mother, you're choking me." She released me, her face wet with tears.

"I hope you can all understand now why we pushed the wedding forward." Oliver said, smiling like mad. "And while you are all here," he continued. "We'd like to announce godmother and godfather."

My mother went back to her own seat, helped by Seth. "As godmother," I said, "we'd like Celia, my mother-in-law since a couple of hours." Mrs. Wood already face was already wet when she found out she was going to be a grandmother. But now that she found out she was also going to be a godmother, more tears were falling down her face. She nodded, because she couldn't speak anymore.

"And as godfather," I continued "I immediately found the perfect man. My brother Seth." Seth, who was holding a glass of wine, dropped it and his mouth fell open. "Me?"

"Yes, you." I said, giving him a smile. "You don't want your nephew to grow up without your wisdom, do you?"

"It's a boy?" Seth asked me. He looked at me, with big eyes, not believing what I was saying.

"It's a boy," I said. "And we already got a name." I felt Oliver's hand squeeze mine and I smiled up to him. "There is one important man missing at this party. My mother, Seth and me were devastated the day that he died. But he shall be remembered when our son gets born. He will receive the name of my dad, who died fighting You-Know-Who. He will be named Tristan Wood. Tristan Brian Wood"

My mother sobbed even more and I saw a tear fall down Seth's cheek.

* * *

I was laying on my back. I tried to shift my weight, but I moaned instead. I was nine months pregnant and the baby could come any day now. Walking and sleeping was impossible for the immense weight I was carrying. Oliver had heard me moaning and jumped out of bed.

"It is time?" He took his jeans and pulled them on. I tried to tell him to relax that nothing was happening, but he had already ran out of our bedroom to fetch my bags. I smiled and pushed my large belly. I got a push back and a kick to my liver. "Well, thank you Tristan Wood." I said smiling, stroking my belly with much affection. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Oliver ran back into the room, with a t-shirt on and two different shoes. He had my bags in his hands. "I'm ready to go!"

"I'm not," I said, suppressing a yawn. "Come back in bed, Oliver. I'm cold."

"But, the baby is coming!" He said, waving with the bags.

"No, he's not." I said, smiling. He was rather cute standing there. His hair was messy, two different shoes and he was wearing one of my t-shirts. It was too small for him, I saw his bellybutton. "I tried another position and it hurt a little bit and that's why I moaned."

"Merlin, Kate." He said, rubbing his face. "I thought I had to deliver the baby myself." He looked at the clothing he was wearing and quickly undressed. He slid back into bed. "Shall I rub your back?"

I sighed happily when I turned my back to him. He gently pushed his knuckles along my spine and I moaned with pleasure. I heard him chuckle.

"Don't laugh, Oliver Wood." I said. "When you're carrying four kilos of human inside you, we'll talk again."

"You're just so cute, Kate." He said, giving me a hard push on the right spot. "And when you make those noises, you're irresistible."

I laughed, but stopped immediately when I felt a wet sensation between my legs. My water had broke.

"Oliver," I said slightly panicking. "Grab the bags and put some clothes on. It's time."

* * *

"Oliver William Wood, I hate you!" I screamed while I had to push again to give birth to our first child. "This is all your damn fault!" I squeezed his hand so hard, I heard him gasp.

"Don't let her words hit you," a Healer said to Oliver. "It's quite normal for a woman to hate her husband when she's pushing." His attention switched to me. "One more push, Mrs. Wood!"

I yelled loudly when I felt Tristan come into the world. I cursed Oliver a few more times and suddenly there swept a relief over me when I felt Tristan leaving my body. I fell back in the cushions and breathed heavily.

"It's a girl!" I heard Oliver say. "A girl!"

"What?"

"We have a baby girl!" Oliver had our baby in his hands, and it was unmistakable a little girl. He gave our daughter to me and I cried.

"We have to find another name!" I said.

"Mrs. Wood," the Healer stood next to me. "I think you need to push again."

"What do you mean?" I said, feeling confused.

"You're having twins." The Healer said, happily. "Isn't that fabulous?"

"Oliver, hold my hand!" I said, while I pushed. I felt my second child escape my body and it started to cry right away. The Healer gave my son, Tristan Wood, to me. "Is it over now?"

The Healer chuckled. "Yes, it is. Congratulations!"

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I turned around and saw Oliver sitting next to me with our kids in his arms. Lizzie was drooling all over him and Tristan was deeply asleep.

"Hi darling," I said to my daughter. She greeted me back with some extra drool over my husband. "Aren't you the cutest? And a very cheeky girl, hiding behind your brother for nine months." I softly took her out of Oliver's arm and looked into her hazel eyes, just like her father's. "You gave us quite a scare. But you're so welcome, my beautiful daughter. I was wondering why I was so big." I stroked her perfectly shaped nose and counted twenty dark hairs on the top of her head. "Ten fingers and ten toes, that's the most important, isn't it?" Lizzie yawned and she fell asleep. "Sleep well, little Lizzie." I looked at my family and when my gaze fell upon Oliver, my heart leapt up. He was wearing a t-shirt he had bought when he had found out I was pregnant. "Best Dad Ever" it read. He had kept it for this very day.

"Yes, he is." I said stroking his head. He woke up when he felt me touch him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

He gave me a warm smile. "That's ok." He looked at me and than at his daughter in my arms.

"She's just like you." I said stroking her head gently. "She's got the same eyes, nose and lips."

"And our son is just like you." He said, watching Tristan. He got up and put the twin in their crib. He came laying next to me and took me in his arms. "Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you."

"Five more to go for my Quidditch team."

"Oliver Wood, I'm not bringing five more kids into this world. I thought I was dying when Lizzie en Tristan were born."

The bed shook when he laughed. "I was just kidding, Kate."

We didn't say a thing for a half an hour. We listened to the breathing of the two creatures we had made. "I love you," Oliver whispered before he drifted to sleep. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

* * *

This is it, people! The end of All About Loving You. I hope you like the ending, I have re-read the chapter several times, and I'm happy about it. About the sequel, there might come one but I'm not sure yet. First of all, I need a plot and my inspiration is a little low lately. I'm having a writer's block. Don't worry, it will pass. :-)

And I would like to thank all of my reviewers. There are so many so I can't thank everyone individually. And for everyone who PM'd me: also thank you very much. I don't know how to answer a PM (I only can work with e-mail and Word :-) ).

I'll see you all soon!


End file.
